


Dancing With The Devil

by Huntress79, RebelMinxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Loss, Dark fic, F/M, Handprint Kink (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mention of Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Nipple Piercings, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Past Castiel/Meg Masters (mention), Piercings, Pregnancy, Presumed Dead, Romance, Some BDSM kinks, Some Fluff, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMinxy/pseuds/RebelMinxy
Summary: In a dark world run by powerful men, Ruby stands out like the stone she is named after. She is known to be the best escort in the city, one of Crowley’s top girls and one not to mess with. But even her wonderful, money-filled life can’t hide the visible and invisible scars from her horrible past. Every man bows at her feet, except Nick, who is known as Lucifer in the streets. He used to be one of the big fish in town, that is until Sam Winchester took it all right from under his nose. Sam Winchester now runs the entire underground alongside his brother Dean, drug dealings, the police, even the pimps and those in office. Now, Nick wants Ruby to catch the uncatchable, the most powerful mafia leader, and the notorious man that not a single working girl has ever claimed to be his. Nick wants to use Ruby to find Sam’s weakness and take everything from him, even his life. But Sam has other plans, wanting to show Ruby that what she thinks is freedom, is nothing compared to what she could really have. Ruby stands between two men, one that she has known her entire life and one that has wormed his way into her cold, shattered heart. Can Ruby help give Nick what he most desires, or will she give in to Sam and become loyal to him?





	Dancing With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork for this fic by **[Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292016)**  
Go look up her work!!!

“Baby, baby you gotta wake up.”

Ruby opened her eyes to see Sam looking down at her, his beautiful smile etched along his lips. She moaned out happily, missing his warm embrace. “Ok, babe, I’m awake. Why don’t you join me back in bed instead?”

“Baby, remember how I always say what I love most about you is how tough you are, and how no one could break you no matter what?”

Ruby nodded her head in agreement, basking in the warmth surrounding her.

“Promise me you will keep strong and that no one will break you. Promise me you will survive, for me, for us.”

The splash of freezing water woke her up from her dream. She gasped in shock as her body trembled from the cold. She immediately looked around the basement, getting a grip on reality. She was bound to the chair she sat in, Sam wasn’t here, and he would never come back, not for her. He was long gone, leaving her alone in the hands of his worst enemy. She heard a deep laugh from the corner. There he was, the man that hired her. But she wasn’t going to give in, not to him.

“Is that the best you can do, asshole?“ she screamed before another bucket of freezing water splashed in her face. Another coughing fit arose as she tried to control her breathing from the shock.

“Oh sweetheart, if I wanted to do more, I would have already.”

“There is nothing you can do to me that will make me break. You screwed with the wrong girl, Nick.”

At the mention of his name, Nick creeped out the shadows, his eyes glaring at her. Ruby laughed with confidence because she knew he couldn’t kill her. He needed her to get to Sam. Nick immediately moved in on her, his face inches away from hers.

“Just tell me where the son of a bitch is, and you can go on being the whore you are.”

“I told you, I don’t know where he is,” she huffed out, glaring right back at him with a wicked smile.

“You know where he is, you just won’t say because he has you wrapped around that pretty finger. I knew you would fall for his cock.”

“At least he was a better fuck than you!”

Ruby heard the crack as he slapped her, followed by the harsh sting along her skin. She laughed at Nick, turning her head back to look at him. “You think you can damage me? Oh, boo, men have done much worse to me. Do whatever you want to me. NOTHING WILL BREAK ME!”

Nick backed away as she yelled out the last bit, spitting in his face. He wiped his face clean and looked down at her. He then reached towards the back of her head and pulled her back by the hair, making her look up at him.

“Sweetheart, I can break you in a million ways to one. I can have you on the ground begging to live, begging for mercy. But unfortunately, you have something I need, something that will have the Winchester begging for your life. Once I have the proof, Sam will come running to save you.”

“Sam thinks I’m dead. I made sure he would hate my guts before I faked my death. He won’t believe a damn thing you send your men to put out there!”

“Oh darling, but that’s the thing. Sam knows you are alive. He just doesn’t have the right motivation to get him here to save you. You are carrying the one thing he wouldn’t give up, even if it means he has to wait before he can kill you with his own two hands for betraying him.”

“I will never betray him, no matter how much he hates me.”

“But he won’t know that, will he? It’s your word against mine, and the fact he already knows about our little deal is good enough motivation for your blood to spill.”

Nick turned away from Ruby and looked at the two men that oversaw watching her.

“Make sure it hurts, but nothing really damaging. We need her well enough for the baby.”

Nick walked out the room as both men stalked towards Ruby. As he shut the door, he heard her scream out in pain, yelling out Sam’s name in agony.

====================================================  
One Year Ago

“Ruby! You’re out on bail!”

The girl in the cell looked up at the bars that held her inside, a cocky smile as she got up from the bunk she sat at. She got closer and eyed the officer up and down, winking at her as she opened the door.

“Damn bitch, you are lucky your pimp got connections,” she ushered as she grabbed her by the shoulder, dragging her along to the front of the station. “Next time don’t get caught while working. There is only so much we can do.”

“Aww, pretty little Jody all worried about little old me,” she giggled with a sing-song voice.

“Because of you, my ass can be on the line to lose my position as Chief. And your boss wouldn’t be too happy with that, now would he?”

“Ah, Jody, you look all wound up,” Ruby toyed as she stepped closer to her, pulling Jody to a stop. “Why don’t you get Crowley to give you a freebie with me and I can unwind you perfectly, not like that bore of a husband you got. When was the last time he gave you some?”

The officer shoved her against the wall, causing her to hit her head against the concrete. She burst out laughing from the mild pain as Jody closed in on her.

“Shut up, bitch, and don’t disrespect my husband!”

“I would let her go if I were you Jody darling, she is my most prized possession.”

Both turned to the voice at the end of the hall, and there stood a stout older man dressed to the nines with a cane in hand. Ruby smiled and stretched her arms out at the officer, making it known she was still cuffed. Jody sighed as she unlocked and removed Ruby’s cuffs, groaning as the woman bounced towards the man waiting at the end of the hall.

“Crowley, sweetie! Did you miss me?” She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, giggling like a little girl.

“Of course, I did sweetheart. The moment Jody called me that you were here, I came as fast as I could to get you out. Now, shall we get out of here and get you something to eat? I can imagine how hungry you are after a night here in this horrible place.”

Ruby wrapped an arm around Crowley’s and they both made their way out the police station and into the black sedan waiting for them outside. Once they were inside the sedan, Ruby sat next to Crowley and smiled widely. But the smile was wiped off her face the moment she felt his hand fly across her cheek. She gasped at his reaction, not able to look at him.

“What did I tell you about getting caught working? I’ve already got that cunt in line, I don’t need her removed because of your carelessness! I swear you behave like a bratty child!”

Ruby stayed silent, keeping her gaze towards the window.

“But,” he sighed as he reached for her cheek to rub it gently. “You are worth every penny. You get the job done and know exactly where your loyalties lie if you want to live. Just promise me you won’t risk Jody’s job. I can’t stand having to butter up someone else’s pocket, especially at the risk they will ask for more.”

Ruby nodded and turned to look back at Crowley, a smile plastered on her face.

“I solemnly swear to be a good girl and not cause any more trouble!”

Crowley smiled back and patted her already red cheek gently. “That’s a good girl.”

image  
Ruby exited the elevator to her penthouse apartment, giggling as she held onto the bags of new clothing Crowley had gotten her. Not only did he take her to the best restaurant in town, but he lavished her with new brand name clothing and shoes, wanting her to always look her best.

‘Only the best for my best girl.’

And she made sure to always be the best in the business. Escorting was what she was good at. It gave her everything the damn degree she struggled to get never gave her. Ruby couldn’t ignore the down points to her job, but the money made it all worth it. Plus, what doctor’s office would hire a girl with her track record with the police? It was a pain for her to get accepted into the community college she attended. Let alone survive nursing school where all the girls judged her. No, escorting was the best bet for her to survive. 

And she did that on a daily ever since she could remember, survive.

Ruby opened the door to her apartment and dropped the bags onto the floor by the entrance, shutting the door behind her as she ran to the living room to turn the tv on. It was the 5 o’clock news and she couldn’t wait to hear what they had to say after what Crowley told her.

“This is a special report and alert to the public. Firefighters are currently battling a fire just on the outskirts of town. Police received an anonymous phone call of a possible drug house, and when they arrived, something detonated inside, causing the house to burst in flames. Unfortunately, there was also a body hanging from a nearby tree, almost torn to shreds with a sign that said, ‘You will never end the family business.’

Ruby giggled as she sat down to continue watching, removing her dirty tight green dress. She sat there only in her black thong and heels, waiting for the news broadcaster to continue.

“Reports state that this drug house was on the property of the infamous Samuel Winchester, head of the Winchester Mafia. He and his brother, Dean, run the drug ring that plagues the city. Everywhere these men are, death follows. Police have yet to find the whereabouts of the brothers and anyone they have captured swore to never spill a word of what they knew. Eventually, they were found dead in their cells, suicide being their answer.”

“Damn, Sam and Dean are at it again.”

“It is said the man hung from the tree was an informant, but as it seems, he was found out and paid the consequences for his betrayal. Police are hoping if anyone has any information on these men, to please call it in. Any tip, anonymous or not, would be helpful in their capture so one day, this city can finally know what peace is.”

“Bastards don’t get their facts straight.”

Ruby gasped as she climbed up from the couch, reaching under the seat cushion for her gun.

“Trust me, darling, I made a clean sweep before you got home.”

Ruby mentally slapped herself for not paying attention when she got in, wondering how this man even got in.

“You see Ruby, that land used to be mine. But Sammy boy, there, took everything I owned after his father and I went to jail. I had an agreement with Daddy Winchester that we would keep to our areas of selling. But Sam wanted more the moment he was made Boss. So, while I rotted in jail, he claimed the entire city as his land.”

“Hello to you too, Nick,” Ruby huffed as she crossed her arms over her bare breasts.

Nick, also known as Lucifer, was one of the top drug bosses in the city. Well, that was before he went to jail and lost everything he owned to Sam Winchester. He and John Winchester ran the city like they owned it. And they practically did since they had every government official and cop paid off. Nick was known for his violent acts, something John tried his best to control and which earned him his nickname, Lucifer. Everyone compared him to the devil. Only issue was the FBI getting involved when one of Nick’s henchmen killed off a man from a higher place in the government. Since Nick was the head of his gang, he was immediately blamed for the man’s death. With no heir to his reign, Sam Winchester swept it up for himself.

Murder and mayhem ran rampant now in the city yet cops and officials made sure Sam stayed in power. Under Sam’s rule, drug sales were up and expanding outside the city. Casinos and prostitution rings burst out of nowhere, pulling in outsiders to come spend their hard-earned cash on whores, booze and gambling. If the officials had their pockets lined with money, they would never try to capture the Winchester brothers. And with their loyal following from many citizens, supported in many ways, no one would ever reveal exactly where the brothers could be.

“Why do you hide those beautiful scars? They show the world exactly what you have lived.”

Ruby turned around and strutted over to her bedroom, quickly grabbing her old college hoodie to cover her bare body. It rested right under the line of her butt cheeks. She walked back into the living room to find Nick sitting where she was just a few moments ago.

“What do you want Nick? You know you have to call Crowley if you want services.”

“Not here for a service, which honestly I deserve one after all these years.”

“What do you want?” Ruby pushed as she leaned against the door frame.

“I want you,” Nick began as he licked his lips. “To get close to Sam Winchester and pull out as much information as you can on him. Also tell me where he goes to hide so I can go kill the bastard, take back what’s mine and more.”

“And what makes you think I can even get an inch close to the guy? I mean, no one has heard of him calling on escorts. Let alone the whores that stalk the corners for scrapes.”

“Oh, trust me, once he knows of you, he will want a taste. He likes the broken dolls, loves trying to repair them for his own use.”

“Crowley won’t agree to it, you know that, Nick.”

“Crowley can go suck a cock for all I care!”

Ruby gasped softly at his tone, backing up a bit when he yelled out. Nick rubbed his face and got up from the couch, walking towards her.

“I will make it worth your while, sweetheart. You get in with Sam, get all the information you can on how he is running things and find his hideout. Not only will you get spoiled to the brim by the man, but Crowley will love you even more for getting such a client like him.”

“Then talk to Crowley. I’m not pissing him off even more after what happened.”

Nick sighed and dropped his head in defeat.

“If I convince Crowley to go along with this, will you do it?”

“Of course, Nicky,” Ruby said, toying with the ties of her hoodie as she moved closer to him, giving him a sweet yet wicked smile. “Obviously, for the right price.”

======================================================================  
It had been two days since Nick broke into her apartment, and Ruby was on edge because Crowley had yet to call her to work. It wasn’t that she needed the money, she just hated being home alone with her thoughts. Sex, no matter what kind, distracted her from what she avoided thinking about. And two days stuck inside was driving her up the wall. Crowley had a rule for his girls–don’t go out unless necessary so no one will confuse them with the corner crack heads. He wanted his girls to stay classy.

But Ruby couldn’t handle the enclosure any longer. So, she called one of Crowley’s men to pick her up and take her to the club. She wore a tight purple dress, black heels, and a leather jacket to cover her arms. Minimal makeup and hair slightly a mess, she was ready by the time Crowley’s henchman came knocking. He escorted her to the sedan and drove to the club in silence. Ruby looked out the window, noticing the change in scenery. It went from her nice, quaint neighborhood to the down and dirty. A shiver ran down her spine with the reminder that she used to live in this dump.

Once they arrived at the club, the driver climbed out and opened the door for her to get out, escorting her to the entrance to Hell’s Gate nightclub. Ruby slid past the bouncer as he checked people’s ID’s, giving a side glance at her rack. Ruby climbed down the stairwell as she felt the bass of the speakers vibrate through the hall, the music growing louder as she got closer to the bottom. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she smiled as the dark room was lit by flashing lights. It was Rave night and all the kids were bouncing on the dance floor along with the EDM song playing. Ruby knew half the folks here were already high as fuck, and the rest were just waiting to be next off their rocker.

She pushed her way towards the bar and greeted Brady the bartender who handed her the key card to get into the back rooms. He also gave her a glass of whiskey with a joint, so she could relax before joining the other girls. Ruby took the whiskey down in one swing and lit up the joint as she walked towards the door in the dark corner. A big buff guy stood there, eyed her up and down as she showed him the key card. Without question, he opened the door for her and let her in, Ruby giving him a sweet smile as thanks.

The nightclub had its perks, but the back rooms were the best. Soundproof so the music from outside wouldn’t roll in, the back rooms were more for private use. The room was barely lit, red paint covered the walls. Soft, plush black couches surrounded the small stage in the middle of the room, stripper pole making it clear what the stage was used for. There were already men in the room smoking cigars and drinking. Ruby could feel the eyes following her as she walked towards the bar in the back of the room.

“Hey, Lily. How are things tonight?” Ruby asked as she leaned against the bar top.

“Sort of slow since it’s a weekday. What are you doing here? Crowley doesn’t have you on schedule.” Lilith asked as she wiped her drinking glasses clean.

“Eh, got tired of staying in so thought I might come and get distracted.”

Ruby took a drag of her joint and handed it over to Lilith who hit it a few times.

“Gods that’s some good stuff there.” Lilith huffed as she closed her eyes, letting the effects of the weed hit her.

“Gotta thank Brady for it, he knows how to get a hold of the good stuff.” Ruby laughed as she took the joint back.

“Did you try the coke he had last week? Shit was that a run!”

“Nah, I only smoke weed, nothing hardcore for me.”

“Can’t blame you. The best girl in the area can’t party too hard.”

Ruby nodded her head in agreement, knowing the real reason why she wouldn’t touch anything hardcore. She and Lilith spoke a little bit longer as they shared the joint, eventually finishing it off faster than Ruby thought they could.

“Alright sweetie, heading to the back to change. See if we can make this place a bit livelier.”

“Good luck, darling. Oh, and be careful. Lisa isn’t in the best mood right now.”

Ruby laughed as she waved to Lilith. Being that the two rarely hung out, Ruby considered Lilith her best friend. But she could never admit it openly, not wanting to risk Lilith’s life. In this world, any sign of weakness, especially caring for someone could be used against someone.

Ruby made her way to the back where the girls got ready for their dances. There was already a girl dancing for the patrons and a few others were in the private rooms doing what they do best. Ruby never went to the private rooms like the rest of the girls, her position was higher than them. But that never stopped her to coming in to grab a few hundred bills for a dance or two. Meg was getting into her white bikini, going with a beach theme dance while Lisa sat at a mirror touching up her makeup. Her hair was tousled and her tube dress barely in place, letting Ruby know she probably just finished up with a patron.

“Hey girls! How’s it hanging?”

“Doing alright for a slow night,” Meg responded as she put her wedge heels on. “But Miss Prissy here is either not getting enough dick or it’s her time of the month with the bitch attitude she’s been giving.”

“Fuck off, whore!”

“Ooo,” Ruby giggled. “Looks like they didn’t fuck her right.”

“For your information, I got a goddamn good fuck and left him wanting more. The question here is why are you here? Crowley doesn’t let his favorites into this area.”

Ruby smiled to herself as she began to undress, knowing exactly what had Lisa in a fit.

“So, he denied you yet again to the upgrade?” Ruby asked.

“That’s none of your business.”

“Oh yes, he did!” Meg laughed as she gave Ruby a high five. “I told you, woman, he will never upgrade you after you decided to have the kid.”

“That was years ago! Anyways, it’s not like its all that hard to be an escort. Go on a date and let the guy fuck you afterward.”

“Oh darling, it ain’t just that. Escorts are classy whores,” Ruby interjected. “We can play the girlfriend, not have the client embarrassed to have us out in public. We are the crème de la crème amongst the rest.”

“I AM CLASSY!” Lisa exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat to stare Ruby down. “Plus, I got Dean Winchester wrapped around my finger. Crowley should be happy I have such an exquisite patron to always come here instead of those cheap houses.”

“Dean Winchester is a known playboy. Sure, you got him wrapped around your finger, this week,” countered Ruby. “Next week he will probably be with another girl, the newer the better.”

“Yet he always comes back to me,” Lisa said with pride.

“Yeah, because you at least know what the fuck you’re doing compared to the new girls.”

Ruby finished getting dressed into her doctor outfit as she continued. “Now, if you could get his brother, Sam. Then maybe Crowley would consider moving you up. That is one specimen that no one has gotten to pay for a piece of ass.”

“Heard rumors that he was gay,” added Meg. “Heard he has never been with a woman and only calls for men to his rooms.”

“He isn’t gay, he is into women,” Lisa responded half-heartedly.

“And how would you know that Lisa?” asked Ruby while she put her white heels on.

“Dean told me that before their dad went to jail, Sam was going to propose to this girl, Jessica or Jessie.”

Ruby froze, keeping her eyes down as Lisa continued.“Yeah, it was Jessica Moore, the girl Lucifer killed all those years ago in the fire. He wanted Jessica and she said no, so he decided if he couldn’t have her no one else could. Dean said Sam got very angry, angry enough to kill but their dad stopped him, saying vengeance would come on its own or something.”

“Vengeance will come at its right time, all you need is patience,” Ruby whispered.

“So ever since then, Sam’s sworn off women. Said he won’t bring someone into the life they live.”

Ruby looked up at Lisa and smiled.

“He just hasn’t found the right woman to share the crazy with.”

“And you think you can be that woman?” Lisa asked, placing her hands on her hips.

“Hey, if Ruby had Nick and now Crowley wrapped around her finger, I would bet she could do the same to Sam,” Meg said, raising her hands up in the air in defense when Lisa glared at her.

“Eh, we will see. He is a man just like everyone we meet. Just gotta find his ticks and how to work them.”

Lisa and Meg watched as Ruby painted her lips bright red and messed her hair up a bit before walking to the curtain that lead to the stage. She turned around and winked at the girls. “Now, let a pro show you how it’s done, without getting naked.”

The curtain slid open as her song, "Porn Star Dancing” by My Darkest Days, began to play. The stage’s lights turned to focus on Ruby, who stood by the curtains, giving the small crowd a flirty smile. She wore a fitted doctors coat like a dress, buttoned only around her midriff. She had ripped off the tag of the hospital she took it from, sewing on a patch of a skull. Underneath she wore a black lace push up bra and thong, black garter belt to match and white sheer stockings. Of course, she wore her favorite white six-inch stripper heels to show off her manicured feet.

She slowly walked towards the center of the stage with the music, and once the guitar started playing, she ran over to the pole and slid onto her knees, doing air guitar as she grinded her body onto the invisible guitar in her hands, causing the group of men to laugh. She got back up slowly, her legs parted to give the men a good view of her thong. Once she was on her feet, she turned her back and grabbed hold of the pole, moved her body against it as she danced along with the music. She looked at the group seductively as she licked her lips before sliding her body down the pole into a split, lifting herself up the pole to then swirl her body around it like a snake. She knew she had the men at the edge of their seats, already noticing a few leaning forward for a better view. She moved away from the pole and stood at the edge of the stage, swaying her hips as she toyed with the buttons of her coat, biting her bottom lip before getting on her knees to do her next move.

But some commotion caught her attention. Across the room, Meg was struggling to get away from someone. Ruby tried to focus herself back onto the dance, moving back up to her feet to twirl along the pole, but she noticed there were no bouncers in the room. And by the looks of it, whoever was bothering Meg wasn’t giving up. With a groan, Ruby stopped her dance and jumped off the stage, making her way towards Meg to notice none other than Ketch tugging at Meg’s arm.

“Come here, my darling. I can show you a better time than these old farts.”

“I said no, Ketch.”

Ruby could see Meg struggling to get away but she wasn’t strong enough to break his grip.

“Hey Ketch, the girl said no, so it’s a no!” Ruby yelled at him, catching his attention. He released Meg and she ran towards Ruby, standing behind her.

“This doesn’t involve you, cunt. I can take any girl I desire.”

“Yeah, that’s a no. Crowley agreed to let you in here as long as you don’t touch another girl. He can’t have you sending five more girls to the hospital with broken bones and cuts worth explaining.”

“They were too weak and disobedient. They needed to be taught a lesson.”Ketch got up from his seat and made his way towards Ruby. Without hesitation, he grabbed Ruby by her hair and pulled her closer to him, letting her smell the whiskey off his breath. “Just like you need to be taught a lesson on where you belong. Under a man and on your knees.”

Ruby didn’t wait, knowing the bouncers wouldn’t make it in time. She rammed her forehead against his as hard as she could. He let her go, stumbling backward onto the couch. Ruby got hold of her balance and stalked over to Ketch, grabbing him by the balls in a hard grip. He yelled out in pain, trying to break free but was unable to from the pain.

“Yeah, I belong on my knees, but by free will. Men like you don’t scare me. You think you are tough, beating a woman to the brink of death. But all you are is weak and pathetic. You are trash that doesn’t belong in this world. And if I catch you in this club again, I will personally make sure to cut off these tiny balls of yours.”

Ruby let him go and backed away, grabbing Meg in her arms. Ketch struggled to move in his seat, his eyes and face beet red. He stumbled out his chair onto his knees, hands holding on to his crotch. “You are Crowley’s bitch, he won’t listen to you,” he struggled to say.

“Oh yeah,” Ruby smiled down at him. “Let’s see what he says to you hurting his favorite?” She grabbed an empty glass of whiskey and threw it to the ground, breaking it into pieces. She then grabbed a piece of glass and used the sharp edge to cut a gash along her arm and then her cheek. Ketch watched her, fear growing in his eyes. Ruby let the piece of glass drop in front of Ketch and she laughed maniacally. “I run the show here pretty boy, now get out and never come back.”

Ketch struggled to get up, but he ran out of the room as best he could, the bouncers finally showing up. Meg grabbed Ruby’s arm and looked at her like she was crazy. “Woman, are you nuts?! What if it didn’t work?”

“Meg, every man is the same. They fear someone bigger and more powerful. And who would Crowley believe? Ketch who has a history of abusing the girls, or me, his favorite pet?”

Meg shook her head as she removed her bikini top to wrap the cloth around Ruby’s arm to stop the blood. She pulled Ruby with her to the back room, fussing at her for risking her life like that, and apologizing for being so weak.

What both girls didn’t realize, there were certain patrons in the crowd that watched everything that unfolded. Lisa walked over to a dark corner and sat down next to Dean Winchester who was sipping on his whiskey, watching Ruby with interest. Lisa noticed the look in his eyes and wrapped an arm around his.

“Oh no Dean. I can handle you being with the new girls. But not Ruby. She is…”

“Don’t worry sweetheart. I’m not looking for me. I think someone else I know would be very interested in a girl like her.”

==================================================================================  
“Hello?”

“My love, I am sending over my driver to collect you in one hour. We need to talk.”

Before Ruby could say a word, Crowley hung up. Ruby looked at her phone, confused with how cryptic he was but knew better than to call back and ask. Luckily, he caught her already blow-drying her hair from the warm bath she just had. Since she wasn’t sure what Crowley needed her for, she went safe with her outfit. A simple yellow off the shoulder body shaping dress than ended right above her knees, she paired it with her bright blue heels. Small gold hoops hung from her ears as she straightened her hair and parted it in the middle. A touch of mascara and a mauve lipstick finished the look. And just in time when she heard a loud knock at her door. Ruby grabbed her blue handbag and threw inside all the items she normally carried and opened the door of her apartment to leave.

Crowley’s driver walked her down to the car, opening the door to the sedan to let her climb in. As always, the car rides were always silent. Crowley’s men weren’t allowed to talk to his girls and vice versa. So, Ruby distracted herself with her phone on the ride to Hell’s Gate. Once they arrived, Ruby went straight to Crowley’s office above the nightclub. She knocked on the door six times, a signal to let him know it was one of the girls.

“Come in.”

Ruby opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind her as she looked over at Crowley who stood by the window that overlooked the club. Since it was daytime, the place was empty but workers were still busy getting things ready for the night’s events. Ruby looked around the room, her eyes landing on the back of a man’s head, and she rolled her eyes.

“Do not roll your eyes, my love, it is rude and not ladylike.”

Crowley walked away from the window and gave her a glare, causing Ruby to bow her head in apology as she walked over to the empty chair next to Nick. She placed her bag between her feet on the floor and relaxed into the chair. As Crowley took his seat behind the giant, mahogany desk, Ruby turned to look at Nick, crossing her arms over her chest. “When I said go to Crowley about your issue, I didn’t think you would actually do it.”

“I was serious about our deal, Ruby,” Nick whispered as he toyed with the knife he held in his hand.

“And I have accepted such deal on your behalf.”

Ruby looked at Crowley as if he lost his head.

“You do realize Sam Winchester has never called on any service whatsoever. He doesn’t pay for a piece of ass. Even the girls that have gotten close enough can’t tempt him.”

“Well, I am glad to say he did call me. Last night to be exact,” replied Crowley as he leaned back.

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, and he personally asked for you.”

Ruby looked between Crowley and Nick, thinking they were probably playing a prank on her. “He called to arrange an appointment with me? He has never seen me before.”

“Yeah but looks like you come highly recommended,” Nick responded as he looked over at her.

“By who?”

“Maybe you should ask our darling Lisa,” Crowley said as he smiled. “Woman is bragging to all the girls how Dean didn’t fall for your tricks and laughing at the possibility that Sam would even think about calling for you. She thinks Dean was just toying her when he said he wanted his brother to meet you.”

“When was Dean…”

“Stop asking questions, woman, and listen to what we have to say!” yelled out Nick, stopping Ruby in her tracks.

She looked over at Crowley and he only nodded his head, letting her know she had to listen. Ruby looked down at her hands and zipped her lips shut.

“Now, Crowley here has arranged for you to go see Sam in two days. Sam is going to send a car here for you, and the deal is he is paying for one hour,” Nick started out with, leaning closer to Ruby with the knife in hand pointing at her. “Now, you will wear something revealing, something that will have him pulling you into bed, and you will give him the best night of his life. Make sure he will want to see you again. Gain his trust and make sure during all this, you will get every detail I ask for.”

Ruby nodded silently, keeping her gaze down.

“Now, if all goes well, I will have Sam’s head and his entire drug ring. Crowley here will have total control over the prostitution ring and you, missy, will get to be spoiled to your heart’s content. We will make sure that after this you won’t need to work another day in your pathetic little life. Hell, you can train the new girls for all we care. Does that sound good?”

Ruby couldn’t look at Nick, not after what he said. As usual, she was only a pawn for him. Jail hadn’t changed a damn thing. Then she felt cold metal under her chin, forcing her to look up and into his eyes.

“Do you understand?”

“I do.”

“Good,” Nick said, removing the knife from under her chin. “Make sure she has something that will make that man want to fuck her until the next day.”

“I will make sure she goes shopping for something today. Meg can go with you, my love.”

Ruby forced a smile and nodded at Crowley.

“Well, run along. We have a few things to arrange about this plan. You just do what you do best, my love, and you will get the queen life you deserve in the end.”

Ruby got up and quietly excused herself out of the room. Once she was out and down the stairs, she thought back on everything that was said. She was surprised they didn’t give her a threat to keep her mouth shut, but she also knew that they would never think she would talk. That’s one of the reasons why Crowley favored her above the rest of the girls, and why Nick turned to her for so many things. She was a vault, and no one had ever been able to break her. She understood if she wanted to live, she had to keep her mouth shut. Shaking her head from the worry, she continued down, pulling out her cell phone and calling Meg.

“Hey sweetie, wanna go shopping today? Crowley’s treat.”

========================================================================================================================  
Sam’s appointment day

Crowley had called Ruby earlier in the day to let her know his driver would be picking her up to bring her to the club an hour before Sam’s appointment. She took the time to get ready, shaving everything and making sure everything was perfect. Best first impressions were a must in what she did; if the first meeting was the best, that kept clients coming for more. As promised, Crowley’s driver was there waiting for her to take her to the club. Once she was at Hell’s Gate, she made her way inside and up to Crowley’s office. She knocked and was allowed in, immediately spotting Nick on the leather sofa on the right side of the room. He looked up and cocked a smile at her, his eyes raking her up and down.

Ruby decided to go all out for Sam. She wore a bright red, low cut long sleeve crop top and matching mini skirt that hugged her lower body. She wore her Louboutin red bottom heels, a pair she cherished since they were the very first shoes she spoiled herself with. Her hair hung down in tresses of curls. Her makeup simple, sharp cat liner and fake lashes that enhanced her eyes. Her lips were painted with a deep red lipstick and she wore her very expensive perfume by Hermes.

“Did a good clean up. Sexy but still classy,” Nick said from across the room.

“I know what I am doing Nick. I’m not like those newbies that dress more like for a trash club.”

“And this is why you are my favorite, dear,” interjected Crowley, walking over to her. “Now sit, we have much to talk about.”

“What is there to talk about? Win Sam over with this appointment to get him to trust me. Simple as that.”

“Not so simple, sweetie,” Nick sang out. “Sam isn’t one to trust at first meeting. You have to prove your worth. So, when the time comes, do your best to convince him you are more than an escort. Get him to buy you off Crowley, become his personal courtesan.“

“Now, Nick, we did not agree to her doing tha…”

“If she doesn’t get in that way then this is all for nothing!”

Ruby jumped at Nick’s sudden screaming. He wanted more than he asked for. Basically, Nick wanted Crowley to sell her off to Sam, but she wasn’t too keen with the idea of being sold off, but she really couldn’t argue Nick. And Crowley would probably get a hefty amount for her since she was very experienced.

“I doubt he will want to buy me,” Ruby stated. “I mean this is the first meeting. I can convince him to want a second date but to the point of wanting to keep me would take time.”

“Then do what you have to do. But get your ass into his inner circle somehow, or at least be the pet he carries around. But get the intel I need and get it soon.”

Nick walked out of the office and slammed the door behind him. Ruby looked up at Crowley, wondering what he was thinking.

“I really don’t want to lose you, but you would be worth a pretty penny.”

“Are you really considering it?”

“Darling, we need to do what Nick asks us. Our lives will be on the line if we don’t go along with his plan.”

“Crowley…”

“We will talk about that when we reach that bridge.”

Ruby knew that meant he was seriously considering the sale though. Crowley would never say no to money. As they sat in silence, Crowley’s phone went off. He answered it and briskly gave a yes. He ended the call and looked at Ruby.

“His driver is here to pick you up.”

Ruby took in a deep breath as she moved out of the office back to the outside of the club. She didn’t wait for Crowley as she made her way out. She noticed a black suburban parked outside and a tall man dressed in khaki stood by the back-driver side door. Ruby recognized the man, walking towards him with her head up high. “Hello, Castiel.”

“Ruby.”

Castiel opened the door for her, letting her get in. She watched as his bright blue eyes stared off into the distance, dead. She could remember a time when Castiel’s gaze was warm and kind when Meg would gush about being able to lay in bed and look him in the eye, feeling loved. But all that was before the troubles of being a killer took over. Now his eyes were cold and uninviting. He even stopped coming to see Meg after he started working for the Winchesters.

“Well, darling,” Crowley said once he caught up to stand at the door of the car. “You be on your best behavior and call to report in, understand.”

“She won’t need to call in, we will have her back by the promised time.” Castiel interrupted.

“Rules are rules, Castiel.”

“Mr. Winchester wants her undivided attention. If there is an emergency, you will be contacted.”

Ruby shrugged her shoulders and put her seatbelt on as Castiel pushed Crowley out of the way, so he could shut the car door. Once Cass was in the car, he pulled away, driving to their destination.

“Long time no see, Cass. Meg misses you.”

“I made it clear to her that it was best I stay away.”

“Yeah, or was it the Winchesters that put you up to it, because she works for Crowley?”

“If that were the case I would have still done what I did. My loyalties lie with my boss and nothing will change that.”

Ruby took in his words, wishing she had something for Meg. But the rest of the car ride was in silence. They finally arrived at the restaurant Sam had booked a table at for their appointment. Ruby knew it was normal for first appointments to be in a public area, safety precautions for both parties. Cass opened the car door for her and helped her climb out. He guided her to the entrance of the restaurant and there stood a blonde woman, waiting. “Here she is Donna .”

“Ok miss, please follow me.”

Ruby followed the woman into the restaurant and was suddenly stopped before she crossed the second threshold. Donna turned around to look at Ruby and smiled at her.

“I need to pat you down, make sure you aren’t carrying anything that shouldn’t be on you. Protocol and all.”

Ruby sighed as she stretched her arms out and parted her legs, so Donna could do the pat-down. Thankfully Donna was quick and had Ruby down in seconds. Donna gave the all-clear and asked Ruby to follow her to Sam’s table. That’s when Ruby noticed that the restaurant was empty. Why and how could it be so empty at dinnertime?

Donna directed Ruby all the way to the back of the restaurant, where one single table was on a stage. There, a man with short, shaggy hair sat with his back to them. When the two women reached the stairs to the stage, Donna cleared her throat, grabbing the man’s attention. He turned around and Ruby had to hold in her gasp when he smiled at them. He had eyes that Ruby couldn’t peel her gaze from, a hazel, almost a green color to them. His smile was so inviting. And when he stood up, he towered over both women, Ruby barely reaching his shoulder when Donna made her stand in front of him. Ruby could tell under the dark blue three-piece suit he wore that he was lean built. Sam Winchester was one handsome man and something about him had her entranced. As Donna backed away from them, Sam spoke.

“Hello there, you must be the infamous Ruby.”

Sam extended a hand out to her, which she took without hesitation. But before she could shake it, he pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. His lush lips were soft against her skin. She heard him moan deeply as he kissed her hand.

“Such soft skin. So delicious.”

‘Well, guess that was easier than planned,’ Ruby thought to herself as she smiled in response.

Sam guided her to the side of the table he was facing, a seat right beside him so she would face him. Once she was seated, Sam took his seat and began stroking his chin as he watched her. They sat there in silence for a few seconds before Ruby got impatient. She smiled at him sweetly and pulled out her innocent act, the one that won over many potential clients. Men always loved a woman that feigned innocent and weak. “I am so glad to finally meet you, Mr. Winchester.”

“Call me Sam.”

“Ok, Sam. May I ask why…”

“Stop the act.”

Ruby’s eyes went wide as they stared each other down. “I don’t know what you mean, Sam?”

Sam leaned forward, placing a hand to stroke her exposed thigh. “My brother told me exactly who you are. Lisa wasn’t too happy to give details, but she let us know exactly how you work things through. Sweet and meek to the client yet a badass bitch everywhere else. Dean even saw the balls you had, going at our personal hitman.”

Ruby tilted her head to the side, wondering what he meant when Ketch came to mind. “Wait, he was…”

“He was there with Dean. Unfortunately, the leash we had him on wasn’t tight enough but thankfully you handled it well. Did you know he was a hitman?”

Ruby shook her head, realizing the true danger she could have put the girls in that night.

“Don’t worry, Dean and I made sure he was punished severely. No, he isn’t dead, can’t lose one of my best just because he can’t control himself around women. Just sent him away for a bit.”

“I honestly don’t give a damn if he’s alive or dead. Bastard hurt my friends for his sick pleasure.”

Sam burst out laughing, making Ruby realize the sneer she just made thinking about Ketch. She wanted to cover her mouth but by the looks of it, Sam wanted this from her.

“There’s the girl I was looking for. No bullshit from you. Most girls want to act all meek and quiet because most men enjoy that.” Sam whispered as he leaned against her ear, licking her lobe in the process. “But I’m not most men, baby.”

Sam backed away as Ruby felt the shiver go down her spine. At that moment, a waiter came over with a bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring it out for them. While Sam ordered his meal, Ruby couldn’t stop thinking about how much power and confidence this man produced. Within a few minutes, he had her trembling at the sound of his voice. But Ruby began to fight that dominance, telling herself it was a moment of weakness, one she had to throw away. When she heard Sam ordering for her, she gave him a glare and snatched the menu from his hands, making him look at her in shock.

“Instead of the chicken, I would like a filet mignon with Bearnaise sauce. A side of asparagus and grilled shrimp. Oh, and a side of baked sliced potatoes with parsley on top. And instead of this red wine, can we get a bottle of Dom Perignon? Thank you.”

Ruby put the menu down and looked at the open window across from them, never giving Sam a second glance. Once the waiter was gone, she heard Sam clap, making her turn to face him again. And there it was, his bright cocky smile as if she did something right. “Lisa wasn’t kidding when she warned Dean about you taking over when you wanted.”

“No man dictates my choices unless I allow it. And since you don’t like the sweet girl act, might as well show you who runs the ropes here.”

“I am a paying customer.”

“And yet it’s my choice to accept you or not.”

Again, they stared each other down.

“Let’s make one thing clear, Winchester. Yes, you paid, but you paid for my time and my services. You don’t like me, you can forget about me. But if you expect me to kneel like you own me already, well we are going to have trouble. Because I only kneel when I want to.”

“Do you kneel to Crowley?”

“He knows better than to ask me that. I am his favorite for a reason.”

“Yet he treats you like his pet.”

“I don’t wag my tail to just anyone, Winchester. Crowley has given me many reasons for me to stay loyal to him.”

“Even when he deals with Nick?”

Ruby went quiet at the mention if Nick.

“I know Crowley has some kind of deal with Nick. Not sure what yet but my boys have seen that poor bastard going into the club.”

“What Crowley does outside my area of expertise is none of my business.”

They both fell silent when the waiter returned with their meals and new glasses with wine, switching the bottles of wine. They began eating once the waiter left them, remaining silent throughout the entire meal. Ruby kept looking at her watch, noticing the hour was almost up when they finished eating. Once the waiter cleaned their table, he offered the dessert menu, Ruby saying no to the offer.

“So, now that the hour is almost over, is there anything else you want to know?” she asked as she folded her napkin.

“No, you can actually leave now if you like.”

Ruby froze for a second, thinking she lost his interest with her attitude. Nick would be angry to know that she lost her one chance with Sam, that she ruined everything with her behavior. She cleared her throat and got up from her chair, giving Sam a quiet goodbye before she moved around him to leave. But before she could take a further step, Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. She gasped as she fell back, his face inches from hers.

“Let Crowley know I will be calling him to arrange another meeting with you.”

Sam then pulled out a wad of cash from the inside of his jacket and handed it to her.

“You were supposed to pay Crowley beforehand.”

“This isn’t for Crowley, this is for you. A little thank you for being a refresher.”

Ruby took the wad and placed it in between her breasts, secretly enjoying Sam’s eyes graze over her breasts as she hid the money away. Before she could move, Sam leaned in, nose to nose, his eyes half-open.

“Hope to see you soon Ruby.”

Sam then grazed his lips against hers, Ruby fighting the urge to just lean into him for a kiss. But before she lost her control, Sam leaned back with a smile and pushed her gently off his lap, helping her stand right back up. Ruby straighten herself as she felt his fingertips graze against her arm as if he wanted to touch but couldn’t.

“Thank you for a lovely evening. Goodbye.”

Ruby walked away with her dignity, proud she didn’t give in to him at that moment. Donna guided her out of the restaurant and into the car where Cass was waiting for her. Ruby climbed in and Cass drove off. Ruby pulled out the wad of cash and noticed it was all hundreds. She hid the money again, knowing if Crowley knew she had money he would want more than half of it.

On the ride back to the club, she went over everything that happened. But her fingers slowly climbed to her lips, remembering how soft his felt against hers. Something, there was something about Sam Winchester that was pulling her towards him, something powerful.

And she hated it.

=====================================================================  
Sam sat at the table still, smiling to himself as he recounted in his head Ruby’s reaction to his lips against hers. He knew he wouldn’t kiss her when he first laid eyes on her. He didn’t want to give in so easily, making her think she had him wrapped around her finger so quickly. But the moment he called her act out, a glow grew from her as her dominating ways came out. Lisa was right, Ruby wasn’t a woman to mess with, and that made Sam want her even more.

Dean walked out the shadows of the corner he stood at the entire time, gun waiting in case Ruby tried any funny business.

“So, she really got a grip on you.” Dean said as she took the seat Ruby was in.

“She is one piece of work,” Sam responded, sliding a long finger against his lips, remembering how lush her mouth felt against his. It wasn’t a kiss, but the urge to taste those lips made him pull her into his lap, get a taste of what could be expected if he continued seeing her.

“By what Lisa said, Nick was in the office with her and Crowley before she came here.”

“Lisa can stay back for now.”

“What if your plan doesn’t work? What if Ruby sticks to Crowley?”

“She won’t, once I show her true freedom.”

“What do you mean?”

Sam looked at Dean and smiled.

“She craves freedom, to do what she wants when she wants and how. Crowley and Nick have a hold on her that she can’t see. And once I show her what true freedom can be, show her exactly who those two are and what they will do to her afterward, she will come willingly to me with any information.”

“You know that means bringing up Jessica?”

“Yeah. I was too late to save her, but if I can save Ruby before Nick gets his claws into her any further, it will be worth it.”

Dean moved closer to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Just remember, no falling for the girl. Ruby has her own agenda and isn’t like Jessica at all. Dad wouldn’t approve of a girl like Ruby to be by your side even if you wanted it.”

“Don’t worry Dean. I can manage.”

As Dean got up and walked away, Sam couldn’t help where his thoughts went. There was something about Ruby that called to him, something very different from Jessica.

And he loved it.

====================================================================  
Ten dates.

Sam had taken Ruby on ten dates and not once had he made a move on her. And if she tried anything, he would only give her a soft smile and back away, giving them distance. Ruby was sexually frustrated too. When she had gotten back to the club after their first meeting, Sam made it clear to Crowley that not only would he see her once a week, but she wasn’t allowed to take other clients. Crowley wasn’t too happy with that request but when Sam asked him how much it would cost, he tripled the amount Crowley asked for.

Crowley quickly gave in and removed her from the bookings, which pissed Ruby off because not only did she enjoy the money and spoils her clients gave her, but she enjoyed the sex that came along. And here she was, ten weeks later at her apartment, frustrated because even masturbating wasn’t keeping her calm. She could go and find a quickie with one of the bouncers at the club or have fun with Meg, but Crowley asked her to behave while Sam had her. She wasn’t his courtesan, but she wasn’t an escort by this point. She felt like Sam was just toying with her.

Ruby was watching some porn on her tv when her cell phone started ringing. She smiled when she noticed it was Meg calling.

“What’s up, sweetie!”

“Kinda in a rough spot, Rubes,” Meg whispered, the background noise of something being thrown let Ruby know something was wrong.

“What’s her problem now?” Ruby sighed, knowing the one throwing the tantrum was Lisa.

“Dean, as usual. He came in and requested another girl instead of her.”

“She does realize this is typical Dean?”

“You think she cares? The woman thinks she is married to the asshole,”

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ASSHOLE!”

“NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, WOMAN!”

“So, you want me to go calm her down?” asked Ruby as Lisa’s screams continued.

“No, I kinda need you to come help with me with a special party. Lisa was supposed to be my partner for the event tonight, but now that we found out that Dean is part of the group…”

“And Dean took another girl with him,” Ruby sighed, rubbing her forehead.

“Look, Crowley doesn’t have to find out. It’s not like this goes against Sam’s request. All you have to do is come in and serve them drinks, look pretty, the works. They all have girls except one, but he requested not to have a girl. That’s why I need the server…”

“Don’t worry, I will help you. Just make sure my outfit is….”

“Yeah, already found a corset top for you to wear and don’t worry, the rest of us are there to entertain them. You just need to serve them.”

“Yeah,” Ruby responded, rolling her eyes. “All I gotta do is serve them. Typical men.”

“Hey, they think they are using us but technically we are using them. I mean, you do recall how many of our clients would die if we went back to their wives to let them know exactly what kind of man they are married to?”

“Yeah, yeah. Ok, going to do a quick clean up and head that way. See you in, eh an hour?”

“Yeah that works, they won’t be here until 9pm. Oh, just so you know, hair up and mask required. Crowley doesn’t want the guests to see the girls.”

“Gotcha sweetie. See you in a bit.”

======================================================  
Ruby entered the private room the girls were setting up for tonight’s event. It was normal for the powerful to congregate at Crowley’s club. He had the best of the best when it came to girls and entertainment. Plus, the men could openly speak around the girls since they were vowed into silence. It was their heads if they spoke a word of what they heard outside those doors. Of course, the girls shared between each other what they would hear, but never broke from their circle. It would be the first time Ruby attended one of these meetings. Crowley always kept her away, claiming he never wanted to risk her pretty little head for what her ears could catch.

Ruby was checking to make sure there was enough alcohol to last the men at least a couple of hours when Meg walked in, carrying the corset she promised Ruby. Ruby smiled at Meg and took the piece in her hands.

“I wanted to wait until your birthday but thought might as well give it tonight. Finished working on it a couple of days ago. Even made sure to get whalebone instead of metal like last time.”

Ruby examined the corset, its silk cloth sliding softly against her hands as she caressed it. It was black with dark red roses embroidered into the silk. Along the bottom of the corset was a length of lace, Ruby knowing it was meant as a skirt. The top was etched with lace along the edge and the entire front had strings to tie it shut. Meg knew how much Ruby appreciated corsets with front ties instead of back ones.

Ruby looked at her best friend and smiled brightly. “I love it, Meg. Thank you for this.”

“I have a few choices of thongs too, but they are back in the locker room. Just wanted you to see it before you got dressed in case you didn’t want to wear it or something,” Meg replied shyly.

“Oh Meg, you know I adore the corsets you make me. You always keep in mind what I love.”

“Oh yeah, almost forgot! Meg then pulled out a small locket from her pocket, letting it hang in front of Ruby. Ruby took it carefully and noticed the front was bare, a stone missing from there.

“Sorry, it’s missing the stone, but what’s inside would be so much better.”

Ruby opened the locket and gasped. Inside was a picture of her and her baby girl, Claire. Ruby did her best to hold back the tears that were about to break. “How did…”

“It was my turn to clean Crowley’s office and when I was going through a few of our files, I noticed the old picture of you and her in there. So, made a copy and placed it in this locket so you can carry it around.”

“Oh, Meg….”

“I know how much you blame yourself for her death, but I also know how much you miss her and wish she were here.”

Ruby stared at the little picture, wanting to cry out. She was only fifteen when she had Claire, not even sure who the father was. Even though she was afraid to become a mother, she knew that her daughter was the best gift she gained from the dark life she lived. But on the night of Claire’s third birthday, Ruby lost her daughter. She had left Claire with her next-door neighbor to meet a client and on her way back, she found the entire building up in flames. It seemed intentional, but the police coughed it up to a blown electrical fuse, an accident. Not many survived the fire, Ruby’s next-door neighbor and Claire being part of the deaths.

It was after this fire that Ruby met Crowley. And he had taken the only picture Ruby had of Claire, so she could ‘heal and focus on her job’. Ruby never pushed for it, Crowley making it clear he would never give it to her. But seeing the image of two-year-old Claire, instead of making her feel guilty, she felt comfort and happiness to see her daughter, even if it was through a picture. 

Ruby looked up when she felt a hand rubbing her shoulder, noticing Meg looked worried.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yes, everything is perfect now that I have this,” Ruby answered with a whisper. “Thank you, Meg. I owe you so much for this.”

“It’s nothing, just being able to see my best friend happy, it’s worth it.”

Ruby pulled Meg into a tight hug, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. After a few minutes of hugging, another girl came in to let them know that it was time to get dressed. Ruby and Meg let go of each other and giggled as they both saw each other’s tear stricken face.

“Ok, time to get into serious mode. Gotta make a great impression as always!” exclaimed Meg before running out the room, Ruby right behind her heels.

============================================================  
“Time to come in, girls.”

Ruby stood behind the rest of the girls as they entered the room one by one. Ruby wore the corset Meg made her with a black thong and black sheer stockings, bright red heels to finish the look. She had her hair pulled up into a messy bun and wore a simple red mask over her eyes which were smoked with black eye shadow. She donned her favorite ruby red lipstick on her lips to finish her entire look. No one else wore red and black, knowing that mix of colors belonged to Ruby. The other girls wore various fashions of lingerie, much more revealing than Ruby. But they were the ones that would entertain the men, Ruby was to stand back in the shadows and service the men with drinks and food when they requested it.

Once she was inside the room, she noticed that the men inside were politicians and high-ranking police officers. Dean sat at one end of the table with his girl on his lap, the other end of the table drenched in darkness. But she could see the hands of a man on the table. That’s when the realization hit her. If Dean was here with these men, that meant it was Sam at the other end of the table. She wanted to slap herself for not realizing it sooner, adding the fact that Meg had mentioned one of the men had requested not to have a girl.

Ruby kept her head down, not letting anyone see her face. Even with a mask on, she felt Sam or any of the other men would recognize her. Especially Zachariah. He was the mayor of the city, always claiming the destruction of the Winchester family when really, he was deep in their pockets. Zachariah adored Ruby, begging to make her his courtesan. But Ruby always begged Crowley to not allow it. And Crowley never wanted to let go of his best girl. There was something about the man that never gave Ruby a good vibe.

“Start pouring the drinks already!”

Ruby grimaced to herself as Dean yelled out. Keeping her head low, she took down every request of drinks. Once she reached Sam, he immediately requested for a whiskey. But as she nodded her head and wrote it down, she saw him emerge from the shadows. She gulped with nerves, afraid that Sam realized who she was. She kept her head down as he tried to examine her face, but before he could meet her eyes, she turned away towards the bar where Brady was waiting. She gave Brady the orders and waited when Meg came up to her.

“I swear I didn’t know Sam would be here!” Meg whispered.

“It’s fine, technically I’m not with a client so he can’t get pissy about me being here.”

“Still, did you see the way he reacted when you got close? It’s like he knew it was you without looking at your face.”

Ruby felt a shiver go down her spine at Meg’s words.

“Oh shit, we are screwed.”

“Why?” asked Ruby impatiently as she put the drinks on a small tray Brady had on the counter.

“What are you doing here?”

Ruby felt the hairs on her skin stand at attention. Once all the drinks were on the tray, she slowly turned to see Sam towering over her and Meg, his face clear with annoyance.

“It’s all my fault, Sam…”

“Mr. Winchester.”

“Yes, Mr. Winchester,” mumbled Meg. “I…I asked her to come in to cover for another girl…. she isn’t here for entertainment only to serve drinks and food. I…I promise she isn’t available to the men.”

“She better not be. Crowley promised me to keep her off the books.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Winchester. She will only be here for as long as needed.”

Sam huffed, his eyes never leaving Ruby as Meg spoke to him. “Good.” Once he spoke that one word, he turned back to head to his seat. Ruby and Meg both let out a breath of relief.

“God, is he always this scary?”

“Honestly, I have never seen him like this,” replied Ruby.

Meg nodded her head before making her way back to the table, sitting with Zachariah. Ruby followed closely behind as she placed each drink in front of the men. Once she was done, she went back into her corner and stood there, waiting for any other requests. But she couldn’t ignore the hazel eyes boring into her from across the room. After a couple of hours of the men talking shop, their serious tones began to die down into joking and laughter.

“Oh, did you hear,” began the deputy chief. “Jody Mills is being promoted to Captain! I know the bitch is out for my job!”

The room grew quiet at that, a small cough breaking the immediate silence.

“What? We can’t have a woman coming here to run the show. She isn’t one to be bought you know.”

“Of course she isn’t because she knows where her loyalties lie,” began Sam.

He had been silent for most of the dealings, Dean being the main one to talk.

“What are you talking about? The woman is looking for your heads…”

There was a knock at the door and Ruby immediately went to open it. She was surprised to see who was standing on the other side. In walked Jody Mills, the officer that always gave Ruby a hard time whenever she got caught soliciting. Jody tilted her head in acknowledgment to the men and went to stand next to Dean. The deputy looked between each man at the table, confusion on his face.

“You see, Jody here has been a long-time family friend from back in her days as a deputy over in Sioux Falls,” stated Dean. “We asked her to come and investigate for us if there were any rats in the police force since Nick was finally set free under good behavior.”

“And I found plenty of proof to know that Nick indeed had a rat,” added Jody.

“What are you talking about? No one cares about that useless bastard.”

“Oh, but I do, deputy,” Sam interjected, rising to his feet. “See, I hate it when little rats like you get greedy, eating more cheese than you can handle. Now, I have fed you properly, giving you the best quality of cheese. Yet you seem to sneak off and go nibble on some trash Nick gives you.”

Ruby kept her head down, the first time in a long time feeling fear for her life. If Sam knew about this man, there has to be a chance he knows about her connections to Nick.

“So, since you want to enjoy trash as well, then you will be thrown to the trash.” Sam continued. “You will no longer be the deputy of this city, sir. Jody here will take your place. So, I suggest you walk out of here with the last amount of dignity you have, or we can send you out in a body bag.”

That’s when Dean pulled a black roll from under the table and rolled it out, an actual body bag with a tag ready. Dean looked at Ruby for a few seconds before turning his attention to his brother. The officer was red in the face from anger.

“You, you will NEVER have the power Nick had. You only have this because you stole it! The only reason why you are still alive is that your daddy is still breathing. Once that old man dies, you are dead, the both of you!”

“You have 10 seconds to choose how you will leave,” Sam stated calmly.

“I will leave, but just know, Nick will have you by the balls and you will beg for your life! Nick will know exactly how to get rid of you!”

The ex-deputy ran out of the room, screaming his head off. But the words the deputy said made Ruby’s blood run dry because Sam’s eyes immediately landed on her. That was her telltale clue that Sam knew everything, or at least suspected. Once Ruby shut the door, Jody moved to sit where the ex-deputy had sat.

“Everyone, welcome the new Deputy Chief, Officer Jody Mills. Anything that needs to be reported to us goes through her.”

Mumbles of welcomes went across the table. As Ruby made her way back to her corner, she knew the other men weren’t happy sharing a table with a woman. In this city, men ran everything, and to have a woman as high as they were in Sam’s ranks was a slap in the face. He could have picked another man for the job, yet he went and chose a woman. Ruby couldn’t help but admire Sam for his choice, his trust, and respect in this woman. Ruby might not have liked Jody, but she always admired how hard working the woman was at her job. Plus, she never treated Ruby like the other officers did.

“Ruby, is that you?”

Ruby froze when she heard Zachariah call her out, her eyes grew wide in fear. She slowly turned to face Zachariah, knowing she couldn’t escape him now. She saw the fear on Meg’s face, her eyes glancing between Ruby and Sam. Sam kept a calm face as Zachariah smiled at Ruby.

“Why didn’t they tell me you would be here? I would have requested for you.”

“Sorry, but I was a last-minute stand-in. I am only going to get Mrs. Mills her drink and will be on my way since I am done here.”

“No, baby, come here! Meg can get Jody her drink. Come and sit on Daddy’s lap.”

Ruby cringed internally at his words, giving him a sympathetic smile instead.

“Sorry but no can do. You booked Meg and last-minute changes can’t be made.”

“C’mon! Crowley will understand! Plus, I will pay double but come here and sit with me.”

“I am sorry, sir, but I….”

“Come here now.”

Ruby froze at his harsh, demanding tone. She slowly made her way towards Zachariah when Sam spoke up. “Zach, we don’t need her. Crowley made it clear she was off the books when Dean asked for her. So let’s respect the establishment rules and continue on. Meg can get Jody her drink so Ruby can leave.”

“Sorry Sam, but I want Ruby with me,” Zachariah stated as he got up, pushing Meg onto the ground in the process. “Crowley will understand once he knows I am willing to pay any price.”

Ruby started to back away as Zachariah moved towards her, but she decided to stand her ground. “I am very sorry, sir. But Crowley has me off the books and I am only here as last-minute standing. Now, if you will please let me through…”

“You will listen to what I say, bitch, and stay here!”

Zachariah grabbed Ruby’s arm to pull her towards him, causing her to react. She kicked him in the leg and moved away from him, but she wasn’t quick enough in her heels. Zachariah had his grip on the back of her corset and pulled her back towards him, Ruby screaming to break free. But everything happened in a flash. The corset ripped in his hands from Ruby pulling to break free, the piece falling from her top half, exposing her scarred skin. Once she was standing away from Zachariah, catching her balance, she then realized she entire front and back were exposed to the room. She saw as their eyes raked over her, seeing how marred her skin was. Healed burn marks and cuts wrapped around under her breasts, stomach, and back. Nick’s nickname, Lucifer etched across her stomach, clear as day, where her c-section scar was. Ruby wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hide from their eyes. She could see the pity in them, the pity she never wanted. Meg was by her side, pulling Ruby close to cover her back. Jody then moved towards them, removing her jacket to cover Ruby. But Ruby threw it back at her, the anger clear in her face.

“I don’t want your pity, bitch.”

Jody went to say something but Ruby just spit at her. She couldn’t control the widespread of emotions rolling inside her. The fear of being exposed, anger from seeing how pitiful they looked at her, and sadness. Sadness from knowing Sam wouldn’t call on her ever again. The one thing she always requested from her clients was to never ask her to remove her corsets. She could expose her breasts but anything between her waist and under breasts were a no go zone. And mostly everyone respected that request, everyone except Zachariah. That was her main reason to never wanting to be his courtesan.

Ruby’s eyes fell onto Sam’s hazel ones. Those beautiful eyes she began to admire looked at her with pity, with sadness. And she glared back at him as Meg pulled her out of the room.

=================================================================================================================  
Sam closed his eyes once Meg pulled Ruby from the room. Dean had told him about Ruby’s rule of never revealing her stomach and lower back area. But he didn’t think it was that much damage under there. Over the ten dates they shared each week, he thought he was getting to know her better, getting her to feel more comfortable with him so she would trust him. He showed her what it really was like to have a choice in the matter, to not have someone tell you where to go or what to do. He followed her every request and hoped it would open her up to him. But now, it felt like he was back to square one.

“What the hell? Such a beautiful girl with such horrible skin, ugh I will never get that image out my head ever again.”

Sam looked at Zachariah with anger. He saw the disgust in the man’s eyes and it fueled his anger even more.

“Wait until I tell the guys, no one will request for her from now on,” laughed Zachariah.

Before Sam could even think, he had his hands wrapped around the man’s neck as he lifted him against the wall, choking him. The look in his eyes burned with fury as Dean and Jody tried to pull him off.

“You won’t tell a damn soul about what you saw tonight! If I hear someone speak of this outside of this circle, I will hunt you down and make sure they can’t find the pieces. Do you hear me?!”

Zachariah choked as his hands tried to grab at Sam’s.

“DO YOU HEAR ME?!”

“Yes,” choked out Zachariah.

Sam let go of Zachariah, dropping him to the floor. Zachariah coughed as he tried to catch his breath, his face almost blue from the lack of oxygen. Sam then turned to the rest of the men there, his eyes narrow. “Same goes for everyone. I hear a word about what happened here and I swear all of your heads will sit at that girl’s feet.”

Everyone mumbled a yes in agreement, knowing not to go against the man.

“And just to be clear, Ruby is permanently off the books. Starting tonight, she will become my courtesan, and everyone will respect her as mine. Spread the word and make sure everyone understands that Ruby belongs to me.”

Everyone again mumbled in agreement before Dean dismissed them. As a few went to help Zachariah up and Jody cleared everyone out the room, Dean walked over to Sam, a girl still by his side. “And what happened at not getting too involved?”

“I don’t care what Dad thinks, Ruby will be under my protection.”

“You think the girl will just give in because you are acting all macho?”

“Honestly,” replied Sam with a smirk. “I hope she tries to fight this. If she doesn’t then I will be very disappointed.”

===================================================================  
“Look, Sam, I would love to let you buy her from me but…”

“Crowley, I told you, you put the price and I pay. Simple as that.”

Sam was sitting at Crowley’s desk, arguing with the old man about buying Ruby from him. Sam never wanted it to come to this but after what happened at the meeting, seeing Nick’s nickname carved into her skin, it made it even more clear to him that he needed to help her. He knew he couldn’t save her the way he tried to save Jessica. But he could at least pave her way to a path to where she could live.

And be away from the monster that Nick was.

“It’s not that simple. She comes at an extremely high price.”

“If this is about the money, Crowley, you know damn well I have it. So, put the price and we get this done!”

“Well, you see, she really doesn’t have a price. I really don’t want to sell her to you…”

“How much is Nick offering?”

“I beg your pardon,” Crowley stuttered, feigning innocent.

“What has Nick promised you for her?”

“Nick hasn’t….”

“Crowley, don’t you dare lie to me!”

“If all goes according to plan, he will give me monetary reign over the prostitution ring in the city.”

Crowley sunk into his chair across from Sam. Crowley was the one that let the cat out of the bag when Sam found out that Nick was roaming the streets. He knew how Nick wanted to use Ruby against him but felt like he could get her to change her mind. Maybe not switch loyalties but hopefully abandon Nick’s cause and find her own.

“Fine, if I am able to get rid of Nick, not only will I give you 40% control of the prostitution ring…”

“75%.”

Sam looked at Crowley as if he were crazy. “40%”

“60%”

“40%”

“50%”

“I said 40% and it’s final!”

Crowley cowered into his seat, nodding in agreement.

“I will give you 40% control, plus one billion for Ruby’s payout.”

That made Crowley sit up. “One…billion….”

“In cash.”

“Deal.”

Sam extended his hand out and shook Crowley’s sealing the deal. “I will get our secretary to write up the agreement, and we will settle the billion payment in parts.”

“Wait, you said…”

“I said I would pay one billion in cash. I didn’t clarify exactly when you would get the money.”

Crowley pouted like a child but willingly agreed to Sam’s order. Dean immediately texted Charlie for her to write up the paperwork so they could get it signed soon, letting her know that they were sending Cass over to pick up the paperwork. Dean shooed Crowley out the office once everything got settled and sat in front of Sam who was lost in thought.

“Whatcha thinking about there, little brother?”

“How I am going to apologize and get Ruby to finally be on our side.”

“You know she knows just as much as Crowley does.”

“No, something tells me she knows more to this plan than they let on. And by the looks of things, she might be playing along only because of their history.”

“Do you even know how she knows Nick?” asked Dean.

Sam shook his head. “All I know is that Nick called Crowley about a young girl who just lost her home and needed a place to work. Under Crowley’s care, she dedicated herself to her work, becoming the woman she is now.”

“I’m just wondering what happened before for all those scars to be there.”

“Crowley doesn’t know either. All he knows is that when he found her, she was crying over a lost child.”

Sam pulled out the file Crowley had given him on Ruby. No connections to her past except a photograph of her at sixteen holding a little girl in her arms, wide innocent smile on her face. Sam wanted to see her smile like that again. When Crowley told him the story of the fire, something just felt off about how Ruby ended up with Crowley to begin with. Nick had always been the connection to everything involving Ruby, he just needed to figure out what it was.

===========================================================================  
Ruby looked over to the pillow next to her, her phone vibrating. It had been the twentieth call Sam had made in the past hour. After the incident at the club, Ruby quickly got dressed and ran out of the place. It was raining but she didn’t care as she ran back home. Once she made it to her apartment, she stripped naked and wrapped herself in her fluffy bathrobe. Laying on her bed in a ball, she ignored every call to her phone and cried multiple times between the fits of anger. She had just finished crying when she saw the recent call from Sam. She didn’t want to answer, to hear what she knew he would say. He would call her ugly and curse her out for having a horrible body.

That he would never want to see her again.

Ruby couldn’t help but feel her heartbreak at that thought. Even though she hadn’t known Sam for too long, his company made her feel a bit of happiness. Not once did he make her feel like an escort. He showed her so many beautiful things outside her dark world, showing her that she could enjoy life to the fullest. She never gave him a full smile, but on the inside, she felt the light of hope grow little by little. But now, after what he saw, he would never want to see her again. And that fact made her cry even more.

It was dark out when she heard a sudden banging at her door. Ruby jumped from her bed, grabbing the bat next to her bed. The only people that knew where she lived was Nick, Crowley, and Meg. Sam would always have Cass pick her up from the club for safety precautions. But the demanding bangs from the door made her think Nick was there.

“Ruby, sweetie, please open the door.”

Ruby went still as she heard Meg’s voice on the other side of the door. Ruby looked through the peephole to see Meg standing there alone, her face etched with worry. “Ruby, c’mon I know you’re in there,” she begged. “Please I want to talk, just open up.”

Ruby quickly unlocked her door and opened it to face Meg. The moment they looked at each other, Meg backed away from the entrance. “I’m sorry sweetie.”

Ruby was confused until Sam suddenly walked forward from behind the door. He stared down at Ruby, his face neutral.

“Why did you bring him here?” asked Ruby, her eyes never leaving Sam’s.

“He kept insisting that he wanted to know if you were ok,” Meg explained. “Can I go now, Sam?”

“Yes, you may, Meg. Cass is waiting downstairs to take you home,” responded Sam without breaking eye contact with Ruby.

“That’s fine, I can walk…”

“I suggest you listen to me if you don’t want to anger me, Meg Masters.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “I will come by tomorrow, ok sweetie. To see…”

“Cas will pick you up tomorrow to bring you to Ruby because tonight she is leaving this place.”

“What?” Ruby asked exasperatedly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Goodbye, Meg.”

Meg quietly walked away, leaving the two standing at the door, staring each other down.

“Aren’t you going to let me in?”

“What did you do to Meg to get her to bring you here? And what’s this about I am leaving my apartment tonight?”

“I asked her repeatedly to tell me where you would be. She insisted to show me instead of telling. Good friend, you have there, wanting to make sure you will be ok.”

“And the second question?” Ruby pushed.

“You won’t be living here anymore. You are moving to my home.”

“And why do you think you have the power to do that?”

“Because Crowley sold you to me.”

Ruby’s mouth dropped as her eyes grew wide. “He…he did WHAT?!”

“After some negotiation, he agreed to my offer and now you are my courtesan.”

Ruby was shocked to see how calmly Sam said what she thought she was imagining. “But, why?”

“Because he wants money as per usual.”

“No,” Ruby stuttered as she walked away from the door to lean against the wall. “Why would you want to buy me? Are you blind or something?!”

Sam only tilted his head to the side, as if he were confused by her question.

“Are you fuc…,” Ruby raised her arms in annoyance and pulled him into the apartment. Once he was inside and the door shut behind him, she opened her robe to let him see the front of her body, the scarred tissue. “Why would you want a girl that looks like this?!”

Sam’s eyes raked along her body, making Ruby slightly uncomfortable. What she assumed would be disgust, his eyes looked at her as if he wanted her.

Lust.

Ruby wrapped the robe around her when he didn’t say a word. She turned away from him and walked to her living room, Sam following right behind. She sat at one end of the couch as he took the other end, his eyes never leaving her.

“Why won’t you say something?” she asked in a whisper.

“Waiting for you to explain why I shouldn’t want you.”

“You saw twice why you shouldn’t.”

“The scars from your past would never keep me away from you.”

Ruby looked up at Sam, tears breaking free.

“I don’t care if your whole body was riddled with them. You are beautiful.”

“You would be the only crazy one to call me beautiful,” Ruby huffed as she rolled her eyes.

“Ruby, that first night we met, all I wanted to do was pull up your skirt and fuck you senseless.”

Ruby laughed at his words.

“After every single date we had, I would go home to just picture you next to me in my bed, naked and glorious.”

“That was before you knew about my scars.”

“Yeah, and the only thing that has changed is that I want to kiss each and every mark to show you how much I want to worship you.”

Ruby looked over at Sam and saw the sincerity in his eyes. But, as always, there was something inside her nagging not to believe him. He was a man and every man had his reasons to lie to a woman. “Then why did you look at me with pity in that room? I didn’t ask for anyone pity.”

“I am sorry I did, but it wasn’t for what you might think. It hurt me to know someone forced you to display what you always want to hide. But I don’t want you to hide with me.”

Sam scooted closer to her, putting an arm on the top of the couch. “I don’t care how long it would take for you to open yourself to me, to trust me. But I hope that when the time comes, you will.”

Ruby couldn’t help how she felt as if he were stripping her soul with his eyes. As if he were trying to break through the walls she built around her heart. She wanted to fall into his arms and believe him, but something inside her told her not to be an idiot and give her all to him. Something told her he had a reason to want to win her over and that something must involve Nick.

But for now, Ruby would enjoy what Sam was willing to give her.

Without hesitation, Ruby grabbed Sam’s shirt and pulled him towards her, his lips finally on hers. She felt his surprise for a moment, but it dissolved away as he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him as they kissed passionately. He reached behind her and fisted her hair, tugging at it as he ravaged her lips with need. He devoured her as he dragged his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance. She gave in quickly, opening herself to him. Their tongues thrashed against each other, both fighting for dominance, for control.

Sam pulled her from where she sat onto his lap, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth. She pulled away quickly, both needing to catch a breath. She placed her forehead against his, his arms not allowing her to break free from him.

“You are mine,” he groaned out as he pulled her hair again, receive the perfect moan from her delicious lips.

“Only I get to say who I belong to,” she breathes out in response, a smile breaking free.

“Then you better hurry up and agree with it because I won’t let anyone else have you.”

Sam then tore her robe open, exposing her to him. Ruby quickly tried to hide behind the robe but Sam took her hands and shushed her gently. “Let me see.”

“You won’t like it.”

“Let me make that decision.”

Ruby trembled as she felt his hands glide from her wrists, up her arms, and to her shoulders. He went past her breasts and down to her torso, his fingers touching each scar he could find. When he reached the words etched there, he growled, biting the curve of her neck. “I don’t like that he marked you this way.”

“If I could get rid of it I would,” she whispered shakily.

“I will find a way, I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“I always keep my promises,” Sam whispered back as he moved in to kiss her again. He attacked her mouth as he got up from the couch, wrapping her legs around his waist as he made his way down the hall to her bedroom. He fumbled with the door but finally got it open. Once they were inside, he made his way towards her bed and threw her on the mattress, receiving a gasp. He quickly removed his shirt and unbuckled his belt. As he kicked off his shoes, his eyes never left Ruby. She laid there like an angel, her hair spread out, black robe open as if they were wings. Her eyes glazed with lust, she was an angel. No, with her fiery attitude and independent soul, she wasn’t an angel. She was much more than that.

She was his demon.

“How did you know this was my bedroom?” she asked as she stretched her body, rubbing it against the bed.

“I learned the floor plans days ago.”

“Wait what?” she exclaimed as she jumped into a sitting position.

“Only so I can know where the escape routes were in case of emergencies. I never once came inside, only got the plans from the owner of the building.”

Ruby eyed him suspiciously, causing him to laugh.

“I swear I would never invade your privacy to that extent. I just wanted my guys to know which way to come in and out if you had any trouble.”

“You had your guys watching me?”

“Again, just for protection.”

“I swear, you were already acting as if I belonged to you,” she rolled her eyes.

“You do belong to me, you just won’t admit it yet,” Sam responded cockily.

“Hmm, well let’s see what you got then, Winchester. Convince me.”

Sam leaned over her body and kissed her gently, not wanting to rush this moment. He kissed her along her jawline and down her neck. He worshipped her breasts and teased her there until she begged for release. When he reached her scars, he kissed every single inch of them. And once he was done with her torso, he turned her over and did the same to the ones on her lower back. She groaned and shimmied against him, wanting more. He gave her everything she wanted, and more. All night he worshipped her, making her feel pleasure unimaginable. He kept going until she couldn’t handle it anymore.

Until the only word she could scream was his name.

==========================================================================================  
“I still won’t be your courtesan.”

“I already signed the deal with Crowley and he already removed your name from the books and call log.”

“Are you fucking…?”

“No, but we can some more if you want.”

Ruby turned to give Sam a glare, noticing his cocky smile. They were in her kitchen as she made them breakfast. Sam insisted on ordering out, but Ruby forced him to agree on a home-cooked meal. As Sam sat at the island on a stool in his pants, Ruby was at the stove cooking eggs in his shirt. He mentioned how he loved seeing her in his clothes and she loved how she felt in his clothes. Sam had told her how he wanted to go back to his home before morning, but every time he tried pulling her out the door, she would distract him with more sex. And now she insisted on cooking.

“Can’t I stay here though? This is my home.”

“I wish I could say yes, but my paranoia gets the best of me,” he responded.

“And that means?”

“I want you close to protect you. Now that everyone knows you are my courtesan, anyone will try to use you against me.”

“I won’t go blabbing about your kinks, ya know,” she giggled as she moved from the stove to serve the eggs on the plates.

“I know you won’t, but they can take you, use you as bait for me And I won’t allow that.”

“To everyone else, I am just a sex toy. They won’t think I can affect you that way.”

Sam got up from the stool and walked around to stand behind Ruby, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Everyone knows the only woman I had died years ago. And now, Sam Winchester takes another woman after so long. That will put a mark on your back, like it or not.”

“But what use…”

“Ruby, you know I don’t just take any woman. Hell, there were rumors I was into guys for a time.”

Ruby giggled at the mention of it. “Still is a rumor.”

“Well, not anymore,” Sam said softly, making Ruby place the pan down and turning her to face him. “You know how this dark world runs. Find a weakness and expose it, use it to your advantage. And everyone will now see you as my weakness. I would rather keep you close and out of harm’s way.”

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes, nodding at his words.

“Fine, I will go live with you.”

Sam smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. But Ruby quickly pushed him back before she lost control of the conversation. “But, I will keep this place.”

“Ruby…”

“I want to make sure I have a place to land when you get tired of me.”

“I would never…”

“A precaution, Sam. My safety net if you will.”

“An escape…” he whispered as his eyes narrowed.

“Not an escape, I will only go until you say so. Just like you said, I know this world. And in my world, a whore like me always needs a backup plan when things go south. I will be your courtesan, but I will ask to keep this place and if you do give me a monthly allowance, that you won’t get mad if I save it instead of spending it.”

Sam rolled his eyes and groaned out a yes. Ruby smiled and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips, enjoying the hum that vibrated through him. She might not fully trust him yet, but she couldn’t help enjoying the butterflies in her stomach.

This was a first.

Sam pulled back when his phone began to ring. He groaned a complaint and moved away from Ruby, answering his phone with an annoyed ‘hello’. Ruby continued making breakfast as she cooked some bacon and homemade hash browns with onions and asparagus. Sam walked out of the kitchen towards the hallway to her bedroom, and she assumed it was a business call. 

As she placed the bacon and hash browns on the plates, her phone vibrated. She held her breath as she saw Nick’s name pop up on the screen. Her eyes went back up toward the direction Sam went and she quickly answered the phone. “What do you want?” she hissed in a whisper.

“So, he really is there?” Nick asked with a laugh.

“How…”

“Darling, do you really think I would let you go at this alone? I have a guy in his group that tells me where he goes.”

“Then what do you need me for?”

“Exactly what you are doing. I heard he paid Crowley to make you his courtesan. Is it true?”

“Yes, now I need to…”

“Perfect. When are you moving into his home?”

“Today but what does that…”

“Listen to me, Ruby. Find out exactly how his organization works, who he trusts and all his personal connections. I need to know how he runs things.”

“But you said you have a guy!”

“Yeah, but he is small fish. Sam only deals with the big fish and with you by his side he will slip up a few things.”

“Nick, I don’t think I can do that.”

“You will for Claire’s sake.”

Ruby felt the blood drain from her body as a shiver went down her spine. “Claire is dead.”

“Oh no sweetheart, I found out that Claire is alive and well. Just recently got my hands on her too.”

“You son of a bitch,” she hissed in anger. “Don’t lie to me.”

“Why would I ever lie to you darling? Now, if you want proof then that can be arranged. But for now, get close to Sam and get for everything I ask for. Texting you the list once we hang up.”

“Nick!”

Ruby froze when she heard silence on the other side. Her body began to shake, memories of that night that she saw the building burn with her daughter inside. Ruby could only think that Nick was lying, he had to be. Her baby died in that fire.

‘But they never got a body,’ she thought to herself as she put the phone down.

With the possibility that her baby girl was alive and well, Ruby wanted to run to Nick and see if it was true. She didn’t realize Sam had walked back into the kitchen to find her standing against the island, her knuckles white as she gripped the edge, fear etched in her eyes.

“Everything ok Ruby?”

The sound of Sam’s voice pulled her back to reality. Immediately she pulled out her usual smile and control her shaking body.

“All good, just bad memories came to mind.”

“You sure? I heard you talking very low before I ended my call,” Sam continued as he moved closer to her.

“Oh no, that was Meg calling to see where I was before she called Cass to pick her up.”

“Oh, ok. Are you sure you’re ok? You look pale.”

“I’m fine, just need something to eat. Probably need energy from the workout we had all night.”

“I wouldn’t mind if we worked out like that every night,” Sam whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. “Even daytime workouts would be great.”

“Hmm, let’s see how that goes. But right now, we need food.”

Sam kissed Ruby on her lips, causing her to feel those butterflies again. When he leaned back, he gave her his megawatt smile and pulled away, mentioning that Cass would be there in an hour to pick them up. As he told her she could leave everything behind, Ruby’s thoughts went back on the call with Nick.

If Claire really was alive, she would have to play her part until she could figure out a way to get her daughter back. But first, she needed proof.

=============================================================================  
5 months later

Five months had passed, five months of pure bliss. Sam spoiled Ruby rotten. He got her everything and anything she wanted. He took her on trips everywhere around the world. Whenever he was out doing business, he would send her to her apartment with bodyguards. Cass and another guy named Balthazar where always by Ruby’s side. Even though Cass was the silent and serious type, Balthazar always made Ruby laugh with his jokes. He was different than the rest of the bodyguards, but she loved it since he was a breath of fresh air when she needed it.

When Sam wasn’t handling business, he would spend his time with her, showing her how much he really cared for her, with words and his body. Their time alone would be pure sex and sleep. They got to know each other more, Ruby finding out about the death of his mother and how Dean raised him as their father kept busy with business. Ruby eventually opened up about Claire when Sam asked about her C-section scar one night. But she only told him about her Claire’s death, never revealing what Nick had hanging by a thread over her head. Sam rocked her in his arms as she cried over Claire, repeating how much she wished she had her baby girl with her.

And tonight, became one of those emotional nights.

They were laying in bed after a hardcore session of sex. Ruby was laying on top of Sam as he played with the ends of her hair, both in bliss when Sam broke the silence.

“I know you don’t like talking about your past, but I really am curious about how you got those scars.”

Ruby’s eyes went wide at his words, the fear she always felt when he poked at that door she sealed shut in her mind. Sam began to rub her sides as her body started to shiver.

“We don’t have to talk about it yet,” he insisted. “I just want you to know I am here for you if you ever want to talk.”

Ruby got up and moved to the side of the bed, sitting there in all her naked glory. Sam didn’t move towards her, knowing that she needed space. But he could see how her shoulder shook under the moonlight that shone through his window.

“Most of the memories are locked away, something I learned to do to survive. But the ones that do escape, well they let me know that there is always worse behind the door.”

Ruby took a deep breath in and let it out shakily before continuing. “The earliest memory I have of my life is being beaten by my mother’s latest boyfriend. Whenever he would get angry at her, he would take it out on me since he couldn’t leave marks on her. She was a whore like me, as was my grandma, so we know it runs in the family.”

Ruby reached for Sam’s hand and guided it to her back, making him feel small circular marks. “He would press his lit cigarettes into me, screaming at me how useless my mother was. Eventually, I got used to the burning, only crying when he doused me in whiskey. But, like every guy that she dated, he left, being replaced by another man that would take the anger out on me.”

“Ruby…” Sam whispered, but she still wouldn’t face him.

“When I turned eleven, my mother’s pimp convinced her that I could make them a lot of money for my virginity. The idea of making tons of money off me made her happy. A child she hated so much finally became useful. So, they sold me to the highest bidder and honestly, that night I can’t remember. I guess I blocked it out because all I know is that the large gash on my back came from then.”

Sam looked down to the very large but healed cut that went across her back. He could see that it went deep as if they whipped her in the same spot repeatedly.

“One guy after another, my mother’s pimp would whore me out. Eventually, he realized I could tolerate pain. So, he raised the price, allowing men to do what they wanted. Hence the burns and cuts. But it was only allowed in this area. He had to hide it somehow so social services didn’t take me away.”

Ruby took in another deep, shaky breath before continuing.

“At fifteen, I got pregnant. Never knew who the father was, could have been anyone really. When my mother’s pimp found out I was pregnant, he threw me out on the street, saying I was useless now. During the first few months, I was alone, struggling to survive. What kept me going was my baby and I knew I had to find a way to give her a better life than what I had. That’s when I met Nick.”

“He found you?”

“Yeah,” Ruby responded with a nod. “He found me at one of the shelters I was staying at. Offered to help me while I was pregnant, and after the birth, I would work for him. I was so desperate at that moment, I quickly said yes. He moved me into an apartment he had, and that is where I met Meg. She helped me during the rest of my pregnancy, and she was there by my side when I had Claire.”

Ruby giggled softly at the memory going through her mind. “Meg was the one to pick her name. I wanted something strong, powerful. But Meg wanted a sweet name. One day, we found this store that sold so many cute little girl things and we were so happy in there. We bought so many things that we wished we had when we were younger. It was one of the happiest days I had. And when Meg saw the name of the store, Claire’s, she swore up and down that Claire was the perfect name. So, I went along with it, and grew to love it.”

Ruby then got up from the bed and turned to face Sam, her arms wrapped around her waist, hiding the letters torn into her skin.

“But once I had Claire, Nick made me go back to work. He told me I had to pay back everything I owed him during the three months I stayed in his place. I fought him, saying I wanted to go get an education. But he gave me no choice. Go back to the streets with a newborn or work off my debt. So, I worked and worked until I not only paid him off but had enough money to go on my own. I quickly got an apartment and continued working to sustain Claire and me.”

Ruby’s eyes began to water. “Then the fire happened and after I lost Claire, I went back to Nick. I was so lost mentally, I thought going back to him he would help me. But instead, he yelled and beat me to the ground, saying that I should have never left him and that I only belonged to him. I begged him to stop, thinking he would kill me. And he eventually stopped, but he said he couldn’t have me under his wing anymore. That I gave him a bad name for leaving and doing my own thing. So, he said if I wanted back in, that I had to prove that I was loyal to him.”

“And he carved his name into you?”

Ruby shook her head quickly.

“He told me to do it myself,” she whispered, grabbing herself tightly. “And I was so stupid to do so. Because after I did it, he had his way with me and then took me to Crowley and sold me to him. Said he would check in on me from time to time. Crowley was nice enough to give me time to heal, but whenever I looked in the mirror, I would see what I did. And I hated myself for it.”

“Shhh, baby, don’t cry,” Sam begged as he reached out to pull her into his arms.

“While working I begged Crowley to let me go to school, and he helped me get into nursing school, but I was judged by everyone there. So, I graduated and threw my nursing degree to the side to continue working for Crowley, eventually becoming his best escort. I was always meant for this life, Sam, and I have the scars to prove it. I don’t deserve happiness and I am tired of fighting against that.”

“Baby, you deserve happiness and more. Aren’t you happy with me?” Sam asked as he rubbed her back.

“Yes, but I’m scared to lose it all.”

“You won’t lose me, remember you belong to me.”

Ruby laughed into the crook of his neck. “You know what I mean.”

Sam pulled her up, so she could face him. He wiped away her tears, wishing he could never see her this broken again, ever.

“I love you Ruby, and I never want to lose you.”

Ruby gasped softly as her eyes grew wide. Sam was hoping she felt the same way, but he did not expect the words that came out of her mouth.

“I love you too.”

Sam smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. “You just made me the happiest man in the world.”

=================================================================================================================  
“You want anything, give me the proof you fucking promised!”

Ruby yelled at Nick as she banged her fist on the desk, making Crowley flinch in the background. She was at Hell’s Gate in Crowley’s office. Nick had called her a few weeks after she told Sam everything, demanding to know what she knew. But she wasn’t going to give anything until she knew if Claire was alive.

“I won’t give you a damn thing until you tell me what you know,” responded Nick as he sat behind the desk.

“Then you ain’t getting shit from me.” Ruby stood her ground, tall and arms crossed over her chest, showing him she wasn’t giving in without a fight. Nick stared her down, and after a couple of minutes, he groaned out and rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what Sam saw in you.”

“None of your damn business.”

Nick looked back at Ruby like she just kicked him in the balls. “Am I sensing some care for the damn giant?”

“Again, none of your business,” Ruby respond neutrally.

Nick stared Ruby down again before looking over at Crowley, who immediately began to type on his phone. After what felt like fifteen minutes, a man with yellow eyes walked in with paperwork in hand. He placed them on the desk in front of Nick and made his way out without saying a word.

“Oh Azazel, can you also bring the girl up while we discuss this? I imagine she is also wanting to meet Ruby.”

Azazel nodded his head and left the office. Nick then handed the papers to Ruby, who yanked them out of his hand. She began to look at each piece, a copy of Claire’s birth and death certificate was in the mix. But one paper made Ruby stop rushing. It was a paper of bloodwork, bloodwork proving that the girl that was tested was Claire. The next few papers were of an adoption agency, stating that Claire was left at their doorstep when she was only three, claims that her mother abandoned her. But then the next paper had Ruby burning with rage. They stated that Nick was fostering the now eleven-year-old girl and that he was in the works of adopting her.

“Even if she is my daughter, why are you wanting to adopt her?”

“Because the girl needs good loving parents in her life. And since she can’t be with her mother at this moment, maybe a father figure will help.”

Azazel came back into the office, his hand wrapped around a little girl’s arm, a little girl that was fighting to break free. Once Ruby laid eyes on the girl, she knew in her heart this girl was her Claire. Claire didn’t have much from Ruby, but she knew those eyes, those beautiful bright eyes. And those eyes looked around the room, confused. Once they landed on Ruby though, they creased with sadness.

“Momma?”

Ruby gasped at the girl’s words, afraid that it was her imagination. But when Claire ran to her and hugged her, Ruby knew that this was no dream. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and cried, tears falling from the joy that her daughter was alive and well, sad because she missed so many years of her life, fear that the girl would reject her for whatever lies they may have told her. But when Claire pulled away, she smiled at Ruby as she cried as well. “I was hoping to finally meet you, Momma.”

Ruby couldn’t help the sob that escaped her lips as she pulled Claire back into her arms. “I am so sorry, my baby. I am sorry for everything. I never wanted to lose you! I love you so much!”

“I explained everything to her,” Nick interrupted. “So, she knows you didn’t abandon her.”

“The nuns at the agency always told me that my momma left me behind. But I knew you didn’t, did you, momma?”

“No, baby,” Ruby responded as she wiped Claire’s face clean. “Momma never wanted to leave you. Someone took you away from me and I never got to look for you.”

“Ok, ok, time is up!”

Before Ruby could say a word, Azazel was pulling Claire out of her arms. The young girl screamed and fought against the man, but he was stronger than either of them. Ruby struggled to keep Claire by her side but failed. Azazel had dragged the girl out of the office, Ruby with tears as she heard Claire scream and beg for help. Ruby had her hands in a fist when she turned to Nick, anger seething from her. “Why didn’t you let me take her home or at least spend more time with her?!”

“Because, now that you know your daughter is alive, you have to keep your end of the bargain.”

Ruby huffed and pulled out a folded paper from between her breasts. She threw it at Nick and glared at him. While he opened the paper, she began to explain. “Those are the names of the men that distribute his product, the buyers and sellers. Now when can I see Claire again?”

“Oh you aren’t done yet, sweetheart,” Nick responded. “You still have to tell me where he keeps his stuff and how everything works.”

“It’s a miracle I was able to get those names, getting more info is harder than you think.”

“Then at least get me his regular schedule so I know his every move.”

“I thought you had a guy on the inside!”

“Yeah but he doesn’t know Sam’s every single move. Sam doesn’t travel with the same person every day. The only one that really knows where Sam goes is Castiel. So, work your magic on the stiff and get information.”

Ruby huffed and turned around, stomping her way out of the office. But before she left, she looked at Crowley and stared at him, knowing full well she was making him uncomfortable.

“Go on, Sam will be waiting for you darling,” Crowley whispered towards her.

“Hope you’re happy with all this.”

Ruby stomped out of the office and slammed the door behind her. She made her way out the club and to the car that Sam had for her. Balthazar was her driver since Cass was with Sam for the day. Once she was in the car, Ruby began to cry again.

“Is everything alright?” asked Balthazar as he drove her home.

“Yes, yes, everything is ok. Just had a moment of weakness.”

As Ruby wiped away her tears, she opened her hand to find the strands of hair she pulled out from Claire’s head. She pulled out a napkin and put the hairs inside it. Once she knew the hairs were safe inside, she grabbed another napkin and pulled out some of her hair, placing those strands in the second napkin. She grabbed one of the pens and placed an R on her hair and a C on Claire’s hair.

“Balthazar, could you do me a huge favor? But you must promise that this stays between us. No one else can know.”

“Anything for you sweetheart,” he responded with a smile.

“I need you to take these to a laboratory,” Ruby said with a smile. “There, you ask them to check and see if I am related to person C. Only you can pick up the results for me, understand?”

“Your secret is safe with me madam!”

Ruby leaned back into the plush seating as she watched the view of the dirty city disappear into green lands owned by the wealthy. She knew she couldn’t trust Nick but something about that little girl had given her joy, an air of familiarity. And now Ruby had what she needed to really find out if that little girl was actually her daughter, Claire.

image  
Ruby was looking at the calendar on her phone, smiling. Today marked her ninth month since meeting Sam, and she felt grateful for it. Every day felt like a new day. And now, here she was in bed, knowing that her heart belonged to Sam. The one thing Sam always wanted to hear from her was her admitting that she belonged to him willingly. He always gave her a chance to get out, stay as his courtesan by name only and she could move away, live a better life away from her past. But she never took it. And today, she wanted to let him know that finally, she was his. But words wouldn’t be enough. No, she wanted to do something special to make the message clear.

Smiling, Ruby texted Meg, asking her to help her in what she had planned. Once she explained to her best friend what she wanted to do, Meg agreed wholeheartedly and promised to set everything up for her. Ruby giggled at her plan, hoping Sam would love what she was going to do.

It was later that day that Sam arrived home from one of his business meetings. Ruby was waiting for him by the stairs, dressed in a white low cut floral maxi dress, her hair down in waves. She wore wedge sandals and a touch of mauve lipstick on her lips. Sam smiled at her, extending his arms out so she could climb down the rest of the stairs into his arms. Ruby hugged him tightly, placing a small kiss along his jawline. “Do you know what day it is today?” she asked with a giggle.

“No, but I hope you will tell me,” he responded, raking his fingers through her hair.

“Today marks nine months since we first met.”

“Really? So, we want to make this an anniversary thing?” he chuckled. “So where shall we go and eat to celebrate?”

“No eating,” Ruby shook her head as she guided Sam out of the house. “I have a very special appointment set up for us.”

“Oh, is this something we will enjoy?”

“Hmm, maybe, but I do hope that in the end, you will love it.”

“Ok, give me the address and we can go,” Sam answered as he made his way to his car.

“Nope, Balthazar is taking us. He already has the address in his GPS.”

Sam laughed, following Ruby to the Suburban where Balthazar was waiting for them. The ride to the location was quiet, Ruby busy texting on her phone while Sam handled business on his. She didn’t want to seem nervous, but this was something big and she hoped Sam would love it. Once they arrived, Sam looked around curiously at the tattoo parlor.

“Why are we here?”

“You will see,” Ruby replied as she pulled him behind her.

Once they were inside, a young blonde girl walked up to them with a smile. “Hey, you must be Ruby. Meg called me a moment ago to let me know you were coming in.”

“Yeah, thanks for taking me at short notice,” Ruby replied as she shook the girl’s hand.

“It’s alright, anything for my girl Meg. By the way, the name is Jo. And over there is my mom Ellen. She runs the business aspect while I handle the art.”

“Nice spot you got here,” Sam said as he looked around. “But I am still confused as to why we are here.”

“So he is the hunky one you wanted to surprise, eh,” poked Jo at Ruby.

“He doesn’t know yet, but did you find…”

“Yeah, it took a few calls to different shops but found exactly what you wanted. Now, which one will we do first?”

“I want…” Ruby stopped herself and turned to Sam. “Could you possibly wait out here while I do the first part of this? I promise you will see it once we call you in.”

“Are you sure you don’t need me?” he asked with a worried tone.

“We won’t need you now, but trust me, it will all have a meaning soon.”

Sam sighed and agreed to stay in the waiting area as Ruby and Jo went to the back. He sat there quietly on his phone dealing with Dean, but after a couple of minutes, Jo came back and motioned for him to follow her. When they reached the back room, Sam’s eyes went wide at the image before him. Ruby had the top of her dress down, her bare breasts out to the world. But on her nipples, she had piercings. On each nipple hung a silver ring and from the rings hung the letters S and W. Sam could see how red her nipples were, from the fresh piercings. But it shocked him to see Ruby even doing this, she never mentioned wanting piercings.

Ruby looked up at Sam and smiled as Jo guided Sam to stand behind Ruby, where she sat on a table. “Ok, grab her arms, but not too tight and stand still while I trace your hands.”

“Ruby, what’s going on?” he asked as Jo pulled out a black marker and began to trace the lines of his hands onto Ruby’s skin.

“Remember how you said that one day, I would admit belonging to you?”

Sam nodded.

“Well, this is my way to prove to you that I admit it. That I do belong to you, heart, body, and soul.”

Once Jo was done, Sam let Ruby go and moved around to face her, seeing the small tears along her eyes. “I felt words wouldn’t be enough, so I decided what better way to let you know how I really feel than making it a permanent mark on me. Carry your initials on my body and your handprint where everyone can see.”

“Baby, you didn’t have to do all this…”

“You don’t like it?” she asked, worried that she made a mistake.

“Baby, I love it. Why do you think I always keep bite marks on you or make sure that when I grab you, I leave a mark? I want everyone to see that you are mine, but this…” he stops as he watches Jo begin to work on the outline she made. “This is the best gift you could ever give me. Now, everyone will know you belong with me.”

Ruby smiled as she gripped the edges of the table. She might be able to tolerate pain but it still wasn’t her favorite thing in the world when it didn’t involve sex. She stopped Jo for a moment so she could grab Sam’s hand, gripping it while Jo continued working. Once the outline on both arms were done, Jo used Sam’s free hand to etch all the lines on his palm, coloring the empty space black. Once Jo was done, she cleaned Ruby’s skin and let them go over to the big mirror to see the work. Ruby stared at the black marks on her arm, how big they looked. But she loved them, knowing they were Sam’s hands permanently placed on her skin.

“I love it, seeing you with my handprints and initials hanging from your breasts,” he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

“Alright love birds, gotta get those wrapped up and explain the healing process,” Jo laughed as she came over with plastic wrap.

Ruby and Sam sat on the table as Jo explained how to care for the tattoos and piercings, pointing out to Sam to not pull or bite on them until they were fully healed. When he went to pay for the service, Ellen and Jo denied his money. It turned out Ellen knew John Winchester before he went to jail and was just happy to see Sam with someone that truly loved him.

“John would always tell me how afraid he was that his boys would never find love because of the life he dragged you two into. But guess you went and proved him wrong.”

“You’re right Ellen,” Sam agreed as he turned around to watch Ruby and Jo laughing. “Thought the same way as Dad until I met her.”

“Tell your father I said hello, and for him to behave in jail. He at least needs to shorten his time so he can be out when the grandbabies start coming.”

Sam laughed along with Ellen, thanking the woman for her kind words. When Ruby and Jo joined them, he was talking to Ellen about a possible proposition that they could talk about later. They said their goodbyes as they walked out the door of the parlor. Sam pulled Ruby against him, careful to not hurt her swollen arm.

“Jo seems cool. Meg met her when she came by to get her tattoo and became real good friends with her. Meg would always laugh about how Jo and I are similar when it comes to being spitfires, not letting anyone control us.”

“Meg is right about that. You being a spitfire and all.”

They laughed as they made their way to the Suburban. The ride home was quiet, but the silence was just the two of them enjoying each other’s company. They held hands as Sam kept looking at her arms, his eyes dropping down to her breasts, knowing exactly what was underneath the dress. Once they got home, he ordered takeout and they decided to just relax for the night and watch some movies.

It was a perfect way to end the day.

===============================================================  
Ruby was in Crowley’s office playing with Claire when the door burst open. Ruby immediately jumped up and pushed Claire right behind her to protect her when she noticed it was Balthazar standing in the doorway, out of breath.

“You need to come with me right away, ma'am.”

“What, but Sam isn’t due home until next week.”

“He came home early and unfortunately found the results I had gone to pick up today in the car.”

Ruby felt the blood drain from her body.

“I am so sorry! I left them there, thinking of giving them to you once I came to pick you up. But Cass took my car by accident when Sam called him from the airport. I left them in the backseat and when he arrived home, I saw them in his hand and he told me to come get you.”

Ruby began to panic as she paced the office. She didn’t know what to think or what she would say to Sam the moment she got home. This past month was perfect and in bliss, but now, this would ruin everything.

“I…I need a moment, please.”

“But ma'am…”

“Please Balthazar!”

Balthazar nodded his head and quietly said that he would be waiting for her in the car. Ruby had forgotten that Claire was in the room. When she finally set her eyes on the girl, she saw how scared she looked. Ruby got down on her knees and pulled the girl into her embrace. “Don’t worry sweetie. Momma is going to protect you no matter what.”

“Momma, I’m scared.”

“It’s going to be alright,” Ruby hushed as she rubbed Claire’s back.

Ruby then pulled out her phone and called Meg to come up. Once Meg was there, she begged her best friend to watch over Claire until she could call back with any news. Meg swore she would keep the little girl to her hip until Ruby got back.

“Ok, Claire, remember how Momma told you about her best friend, Meg?” she asked, smiling as the little girl nodded her head rapidly. “Well this here is Auntie Meg, and she will watch you until I get back, ok. So, stay here with her.”

“Are you coming back, Momma?”

“Yes, I am baby girl,” she cried as she placed kissed all over Claire’s face. “I promise I will be back for you. Now, don’t leave Meg ever, not even if Nick comes back.”

The little girl shook her head and grabbed Meg’s hand, standing very close to her. Meg pulled Ruby into a hug and comforted her. “Whatever is going on, you will get through it. Remember, you are strong, and you burn bright just like your namesake.”

“Thank you, Meg, I seriously owe you for this,” replied Ruby with a small laugh.

“What are friends for, eh? Plus, I get to finally hang out with my niece,” Meg smiled as she looked at Claire, holding the girl’s hand tightly.

“Ok, ok, I will call once I figure things out. Just tell Crowley to call Nick and to tell him he can’t get Claire just yet.”

“I will cut that little devil into pieces if he touched Claire.”

Ruby smiled at her best friend as she ran out of the office and down to the car. Balthazar was already waiting with the car on, his phone ringing. “It’s the fifth time he has called. We need to go now!”

Ruby jumped into the car and Balthazar sped off, heading towards the house. The entire ride there, Ruby couldn’t shake the fear she felt. What if Sam started asking questions, why did he even get back early to begin with? What did those lab results say?

Ruby was so lost in thought, she didn’t realize when they arrived at the house. Balthazar pulled up and put the car in park. No one was standing outside and Ruby honestly did not want to go in. “He loves you, ya know?”

Ruby turned to face Balthazar who was giving her a cheeky smile. “No matter what happens, he loves you and he knows you love him. So, don’t be afraid. Just tell him the truth.”

Ruby sat in silence, holding back the tears. Balthazar was right. She loved Sam and he loved her too. So whatever was going to happen inside, she had to face it head-on. Ruby nodded her head and opened the car door, climbing out to shut it right behind her. She stood tall and fierce, ready for whatever lay ahead. 

She went into the house and found all the lights off, except the kitchen light. She followed the bright glow and found Sam sitting on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She saw the manila envelope right in front of him with a letter on top. She made her way slowly towards him, wondering if she should say something.

“Stop right there.”

Ruby froze in her tracks, standing only a few feet away from Sam. He never looked up, keeping his back to her as he spoke.

“I thought you said your daughter died in a fire.”

“I thought she did…”

“Until recently,” he finished for her.

“Yes,” Ruby responded with a gulp.

“How did you find her?”

“Crowley helped,” she quickly stated, which wasn’t a total lie because Nick did admit to having help from Crowley to find the place Claire was kept to begin with.

“And so, he did this out of the goodness of his heart?”

“I don’t know why he did it, but he just brought me a little girl and said she was Claire.”

“Yet you sent Balthazar to a lab to get results over a maternity test you sent. You didn’t think she was yours?”

“It’s Crowley, you can’t fully trust him.”

Sam kept silent, so Ruby continued.

“I took the test to make sure she was mine. I didn’t want this to be another of Crowley’s tricks. Crowley has a way to twist you to do his will and if this was another one of those instances, I wanted to be ready, just in case.”

“Are you sure you aren’t lying to me?”

Ruby hesitated for a moment before answering. “I would never lie to you.”

Sam didn’t respond, never turning to look at her. Ruby felt guilty for what she said. She wasn’t lying, she was more omitting things from him. She waited for Sam to say something, but he never did. Suddenly, Dean came down from the second floor of the house and went straight to Sam.

“We need to go, Sam.”

Ruby felt her breath hitch, waiting for Sam to say something to her. Instead, he began to talk to Dean about business, leaving the letter and envelope to the side. Since the two brothers were talking business, Ruby quickly move to the island and grabbed the letter.

“Since you are leaving again, I am going to stay at my apartment until you get back. If you need anything, you can call me.”

Ruby didn’t wait for Sam to respond, running out of the house. She ran past Balthazar who yelled out her name, but she didn’t stop. She continued running down the driveway to the street. She didn’t see Balthazar running after her, eventually giving up after the third block. Ruby kept running, not even stopping when it began to rain. She ran all the way to her apartment, ignoring the pain in her legs. The rain hid the tears that were trying to breakthrough. All she could think about was how Sam looked the entire time.

She hurt him.

=======================================================  
Sam slammed his fist into the kitchen wall, his knuckles already bleeding. Dean just stood back, watching his baby brother suffer.

“I thought she trusted me, I thought I finally broke her free from him,” Sam mumbled.

“If she did turn away from Nick, wouldn’t have she told you about Nick’s plan?”

Sam grunted as he wrapped a towel around his hand, one that was hanging from the stove.

“Look, how else do you explain Nick getting in contact with our producers, with our buyers and sellers? Hell, he even knew to go to our Colombian connection. Why do you think we have to go back?”

“He could have gotten that information from someone else. Didn’t you say Nick had an inside guy?”

“Yeah,” Dean exclaimed. “But he was handled before Nick got all that information! It’s Ruby giving him things, hell I told you to be careful what you talk about in front of her! Yet you blabbed about business with her right next to you.”

“She couldn’t have…” Sam began but the wheels in his head started to click.

“Who else would know all those details? We need to move out of this place soon. Nick probably already knows this is your home because of her.”

“That explains the maternity test…”

“The what now?” Dean asked, confused.

“I just confronted her about a maternity test Balthazar picked up for her. It stated there that whoever she was testing is her daughter. Nick has to be involved somehow. How else would you explain her giving him information willingly?”

“Look, brother, I know you want it all to make sense,” Dean stated as he placed his hands on Sam’s shoulders. “But the truth is, the girl is loyal to Nick. She told you herself that when she lost her child the first person she turned to was Nick.”

“That’s because she had no one else to go to.”

“Still, even while working for Crowley she kept up with Nick.”

“What are you talking about? Nick was in jail after she started working for Crowley. She never got to see him…”

“Dad got a guard to send us a picture of the check-in book.” Dean sighed as he pulled his phone out. Flipping the screen so Sam could see, there plain as day was Ruby’s name in the check-in book at the prison. “She visited him while he was in jail.”

“A signature can be forged by anyone,” Sam stated angrily.

“Dad thought the same until the guard showed him these video clips.”

Dean had a video ready on his phone. When Sam pressed play, it showed Nick at his booth, and a female with dark hair sat in front of him. The video was silent and all he saw was Nick talking to the girl through the phones provided. But when the time was done, the girl got up and looked up at the camera. Sam paused the video to see Ruby looking straight up.

He couldn’t believe it.

“Whatever her visits were for, it shows she still went looking for him. I would not be surprised if she goes looking for him now.”

“She knows our hideout…” Sam whispered.

“Wait WHAT?!” Dean exclaimed.

“I showed her our hideout and where our product was stored.”

“Seriously, Sam where are you taking me?” 

Ruby laughed as Sam drove into the empty lot.

“Someplace I want you to go if there ever is trouble.”

Sam drove onto a dirt road in the middle of nowhere, two hours away from the city. He watched from the corner of his eye how Ruby looked around the empty land. It was about to be dusk when they arrived, Sam parking his car at a certain spot. He got out the car, telling Ruby to join him. He guided her to a lone tree in the middle of the empty land.

“You see here, right between the roots?”

“Yeah, wait…is that a button!”

Sam smiled at her as he pressed the hidden button, causing her to jump when the floor door sprang open, sending dirt into the air.

“Oh My GOD!” Ruby exclaimed, her mouth hung wide open.

“This is a safe place. Balthazar and Cass know this area and will bring you here if there ever is trouble and I’m not around.”

“But Sam, how?”

“My father gave me this piece of land when Jess and I got engaged,” Sam stated as he looked around. “He wanted us to have a home here, raise our kids here. But after she died and dad got taken to jail, I decided to use it for something more useful.”

“A secret hideout?” she asked with a giggle.

“And a place to store our product. Just because we have the cops and governors on our side doesn’t mean we can’t be too careful. FBI raids are the worst, so we hide everything here.”

Sam guided Ruby down the entrance for her to see a long hallway.

“How big is this place?”

“Huge. I made sure to have seven levels. The top-level here is just small offices and bunks for the guards. Their armory and whatever else they need when they are staying here. The second floor is my area with Dean. He has a section and so do I, keep our privacy and all. The rest of the floors is where all the product and weapons we sell are stored.”

“Is no one here?”

“At this moment, no. I asked them to clear the area while I’m here showing you. But once we leave, they will all come back.”

“Wow, this is just a lot to process. I didn’t think your business was this grand.”

“We don’t just do drugs and weapons, but it’s what started it all.”

“Just, wow!” Ruby whispered under her breath as Sam began the grand tour.

Dean raked his hands through his hair hearing his brother make the biggest mistake of their lives. “We don’t have time or the manpower to move everything from there,” he stated as his brother stood in shock. “And we have to go deal with the Columbians because Nick is offering a better price if they switch to him. If he takes our drug route, he will be coming for the weapons soon. The guy wants to take us down and we need to stop him before he even starts.”

“What if she tells him while we are out there? Dean, we need to go get her now!”

“By what we know, Nick is out in Colombia. So we should have time to go convince our guys to not deal with Nick and get back here to find Ruby before he does.”

“She said she would be staying in her apartment…”

“I can follow her if you want, Sir.”

Dean and Sam turned around to see Balthazar standing behind them, soaked.

“I saw her run and assuming she did go to her apartment, I can stand and be guard. Make sure Nick or any of his men don’t go near her until you come back. It’s the least I can do for hiding that information from you.”

“Ok,” Sam responded. “You watch her every move and if Nick gets near her at all, you call us right away.” Sam turned to Dean to continue. “Call Cass and see if he can get enough men to start moving things out the bunker. At least we can get a head start on moving things just in case, while you and I deal with the Colombians.”

“Already on it,” Dean answered, texting Cas.

“When we get back, I will deal with Ruby myself.”

Dean and Sam walked out the house, jumping into Dean’s Impala. On the ride to the airport, the only thing that mattered to Sam was making sure Ruby didn’t get anywhere near Nick. 

==========================================================  
Ruby opened her door to Meg and Claire, silently letting them into her apartment. Meg made a quick meal for Claire and helped Ruby get out of her wet clothes, wrapping her up in a warm blanket as the little girl ate her meal. After a few moments of silence, Ruby began to tell Meg everything, from Nick’s plan to how she felt about keeping secrets from Sam.

“I swear if I ever get my hands on that devil…”

“Nick isn’t in the city thankfully, so I can at least have Claire here.”

“What about the results?” asked Meg nervously.

“She’s mine.”

“Oh, thank god!” praised Meg, pulling her best friend into a hug.

Once Meg let Ruby go, she curled into a ball on the couch, her gaze drifting away. Meg sighed as she watched her best friend suffer. “How much information did you give Nick?”

“Only a couple of names and selling points. Nothing huge.”

“But he wants huge, right?”

Ruby nodded her head in response.

“And are you willing to give it to him? Because if you don’t, you and Claire will be in danger.”

“No,” Ruby answered quickly. “I will find a way to get Claire far from here, but I am not giving Nick want he wants. I’m not going to betray Sam now. I may have only done it for selfish reasons at first, but now everything else I know will go to the grave with me.”

Meg smiled at Ruby, rubbing her shoulder. “You really do love him?”

“With all my being. I mean, I have never felt this way before,” Ruby whispered. “Being with Sam made me feel things I never thought I could feel. He makes me happy, he makes me think all the horrible things I went through were worth it if it was all to end up with him.”

Ruby removed the blanket from her shoulders and rubbed the handprints on her arms. “Knowing I belong to him, it makes life complete.”

“Then tell him, tell him everything and I know he will forgive you.”

“That’s the thing, Meg. I think he already knows. The way he spoke to me, the fact he came back so freaking early. Nick must be doing something that has Sam on alert. Hell, his brother was at the house which is a rare occurrence.”

“But didn’t Nick have a guy?”

“Yeah Dean found him and dealt with him, so the only other option is me.”

“But Sam loves you…”

“His family comes first, always. He has always made it clear. And I don’t know if he considers or used to consider me to that level.”

“If he loves you like you say he does, then he will forgive you. Plus, Claire was involved in all this. He should be able to understand that this was all so you can have your little girl back.”

“I only told him about Crowley having a part, made it seem like only Crowley was involved with finding Claire.”

“Ruby…”

“No, Meg, what’s done is done. I am going to wait for Sam to get here and then I will explain myself. Until then, I will wait.”

Meg shook her head, surprised her friend was taking a stand, but the wrong way.

“Be honest with him, just like he was with you.”

“I can’t. I’m scared of losing him.”

Meg pulled Ruby into a hug, but instead of crying, Ruby began to lurch forward, as if she wanted to puke. Ruby ran from the couch to the bathroom, Meg reaching her to see Ruby puking her guts out into the toilet. Meg rubbed Ruby’s back, trying to calm her down. Once Ruby was done, Meg helped her up to clean her mouth.

“Did you eat something?” asked Meg as she watched her friend wash her teeth.

“I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast. Probably the stress is…”

Ruby paused as she looked at the corner of her bathroom sink. There, laid out were a few tampons that Ruby left behind. She always kept them on the sink as a precaution. She eyed them and started to do the math in her head. Once realization hit, her eyes grew wide and she stumbled to sit on the edge of the shower. Meg helped her to sit, begging Ruby to tell her what was going on.

“I need a pregnancy test.”

“Pregnan….but you are on the pill!”

“I haven’t gone to see my doctor in a while and I ran out, thinking I would get some more soon. That was three months ago.”

Meg stared at Ruby like she was crazy but didn’t hesitate to call Jo to run for a pregnancy test. After 30 minutes, Ruby’s doorbell rang, Jo on the other side with a bag from the pharmacy. She handed the bag to Ruby, who bolted for the bathroom. Meg and Jo stood in the living room, waiting for Ruby to come out with the results. What felt like years finally ended when Ruby slowly came out of the hallway that leads to the bathroom. Meg and Jo faced her to see the fear etched on her face. Pregnancy test in hand she looked up at both women and said the two words she thought she would never say again.

“I’m pregnant.”

=======================================================================  
“Wow, nine weeks pregnant,” mumbled Meg as she walked out of the doctor’s office with Ruby right beside her. “And you got lucky with not getting sick or nauseated.”

“The same happened with Claire. The only way I found out was that my mother would make me take a pregnancy test if I ever missed a period.”

“She never got you on the pill at that time?”

“I honestly don’t remember, I locked most of it away after I met Nick.”

Meg hummed in agreement as they made their way to the bus. Ruby had made an appointment two days after she went back to her apartment, worried that the stress she was feeling would affect the baby. The doctor relieved her worries but did push for her to relax and avoid stressful things, so the baby would be ok. When the doctor asked about the father, Ruby couldn’t respond, making the doctor assume the worst.

Wouldn’t be the first time.

Once the girls arrived at the apartment, Balthazar welcomed them with a smile. He was all dressed up like a princess playing with Claire. Balthazar arrived hours after Ruby took the test, telling her Sam had sent him to keep an eye on her.

“I will watch you, but I didn’t want to be sneaky about it. I consider you a great friend and hope you feel the same way.”

Ruby welcomed Balthazar with open arms, thankful he was there to help her deal with Nick if he ever came around. But she made Balthazar promise that if anything would happen, that he would take Claire with him and protect her. Seeing Claire get along with Balthazar gave her comfort that at least her baby girl would be alright if trouble ever came knocking. Meg had also decided to stay in the apartment, wanting to be there for her friend every step of the way just as before.

“Momma, a package came for you!”

Ruby looked over at Claire and gave her a wide smile.

“We didn’t open it because it came from Crowley’s club address,” interjected Balthazar. “Wasn’t sure if it was something private. We did place it on your bed.”

Ruby nodded at him and walked towards her room, leaving Meg in the living room to play with them. Once Ruby reached her bedroom, she opened her door to find a medium size brown box on her bed. Scrawled on top was Crowley’s handwriting. Ruby didn’t think twice while opening the box, assuming it was Crowley sending her a gift or the things she left behind at Sam’s place. After not hearing from Sam ever since she left, she assumed he might have sold her back to Crowley.

What she didn’t expect was to see Lilith’s head in a clear plastic bag staring up at her.

Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs and flung the box off her bed across the room, Lilith’s head rolling out. Balthazar burst through her door in seconds, gun in hand. He scanned the room as he made his way towards Ruby. Unfortunately, the head had rolled behind the bed, so he didn’t see what made her scream. “What’s wrong? Did someone break-in?”

“Lil… Lili…. Lilith!” Ruby screamed as she pointed across the room.

Balthazar scanned the room until his eyes fell onto the empty box. He walked over and picked up the box, noticing the blood-soaked towel still inside. When he turned to where Ruby was pointing, he saw the girl’s head, blood seeping from the clear bag. Balthazar grimaced at the view. He dropped the box and ran back to Ruby, who was quietly reading a letter.

“Where…” began Balthazar.

“It probably fell out when I threw the box.”

Balthazar felt a tremble go down his spine when he heard how cold she spoke. Ruby was silent for a moment, then she spoke up reading the letter to him.

My dear sweet Ruby,

It seems that you decided to abandon our plan and left Sam. Lilith begged for me to leave you alone, ratting Crowley out that he spilled the beans to Sam. So, already knew our plan and was only keeping you close to use you against me. Is that true? Because you did give me very useful information with those names. But you know that wasn’t enough! So, I gave Crowley what he deserved for being a traitor. Poor bastard. But he left this world with his balls. Had the nerve to say that I will never be like Sam, that I would never be as powerful as the Winchesters. FUCK THE WINCHESTERS!

Now, I know you have our sweet little Claire and I expect her to be there when I come and get the both of you. Oh, and don’t worry, we will take care of that little bundle of joy. Raise it together just like we should have with Claire. Now tell that kiss ass guard and your cunt of a friend to get out of the apartment before 8pm. Hope to see you soon my love.

Yours truly, Nick

Once Ruby read the letter, she got up from the floor. The anger that burned inside her roared to life. Nick somehow knew about the baby, wanted the three of them to go with him. But Ruby wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Balthazar, I need you to do me a huge favor.”

image  
“Auntie Meg! Why isn’t Momma going with us?”

Meg turned towards the backseat to look at Claire, giving her the best smile she could fake. “Momma will catch up with us soon. She just had to handle some things but we will see her soon.”

Meg turned back to face the front as Balthazar zoomed out the city. He was driving as fast as he could to get the girls out of the area. Meg knew how Nick functioned and he would be there at the apartment earlier than he said, staking out the place. She turned to see Balthazar pressing buttons on his cell phone, bring it up to his ear.

“What the fu…what are you doing?!” she demanded

“Calling Cass to get a hold of Sam. My calls aren’t going through.”

“She doesn’t want Sam involved.”

“I might have known Ruby less time than you, but something is bothering me about her plan.”

Meg looked away as she watched Balthazar veered between traffic. Meg couldn’t help but agree with him. Ruby’s plan on dealing with Nick alone wasn’t the smartest plan, so that meant she had something else up her sleeve.

“Hey Cass!” Balthazar yelled into the phone. “I need you to get in touch with Sam and send some men to Ruby’s apartment. She is in danger.”

===================================================  
Ruby sat in the middle of her couch, the only light source in the entire apartment coming from the big screen tv. She sat there, waiting. She knew Nick very well, after dealing with him for years.

He was already there.

“Well, well, looks like my little pet isn’t obeying orders.”

Ruby opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, her face void from emotion. She watched from the corner of her eye Nick walking to stand in front of her. She never looked up, keeping her stare at the TV he was now blocking.

“Aren’t you going to say hello at least?”

Silence.

“Well, seems like you are going to need a time out for misbehaving. Not only did you leave Sam before you could get any more information, but you also had that cunt run off with our daughter.”

“She isn’t your daughter.”

“She finally speaks!”

Ruby turned to look up at him, glaring as he gave her a cocky smile.“How is the sweet new mother doing?”

“How do you know?” Ruby growled between her teeth.

“Well you did leave your apartment empty for a time, so gave me a chance to install hidden cameras and microphones. I can’t be too careful and trusting these days.”

“Why did you kill Lilith? She wasn’t involved with all this.”

“I had to send you a message and what better way to do so with one of your best friend’s head?”

“What do you want?” Ruby said spacing out each word clearly.

“You know what I want.”

“Why did you involve me? You could have done it all on your own.”

“Simple, I wanted Sam to know that everything he has belongs to me. Even you.”

“I never belonged to you.”

“That’s not what it says on your belly,” Nick said in a sing-song tone.

“If I could, I would erase that in a heartbeat.”

“But now you really can’t, being pregnant and all I mean.”

Nick walked around the coffee table towards her, Ruby never moving from her spot. Once he stood next to her, he placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. His eyes burned with rage, a wide smile on his lips as sweat fell down his face.

The face of a crazed devil. “You have always belonged to me, whether you want to admit it or not.”

Ruby spit into his face, causing him to back off. She rose from her spot and moved away from him, knife in hand. Once Nick cleaned his face, he saw the glint of metal and laughed maniacally.

“You really think you can hurt me? I am the fucking Devil,womann! You can’t do shit to me!”

“You need to leave me alone!”

“No, darling. I paid fair and square for you! That bitch of a mother you had almost ruined my plans!”

Ruby’s eyes went wide in shock, confused by his words. “What is that supposed to mean?!”

“Oh yeah, the doctors said you ‘forgot’ everything. Locked it all away to survive. Well why don’t we open that can of worms! Just remember who was the very first man you were with, go ahead, just try. I can wait.”

Ruby began to stumble, her head hurting. The memories she locked away were starting to break free from his words. She closed her eyes and grabbed her head as she felt the drumming inside, the pulsing. She tried her hardest to hold the lock in place, but with Nick’s screaming and taunting, the floodgates broke and all the memories she locked away came flooding out.

Memories of each man that she had been with, the burns and cuts, the torture they put her through as a child. Each memory hit her like a huge rock being thrown at her head. But then two memories came to the front. Her first time, the man that gave her the gash, she could barely see it. It was all a blur until the picture slowly became clear.

Nick.

She saw Nick as he punched her into obedience. His lunatic smile as he beat her to submission. And the second memory, the last man that had her, again it was Nick. But the memory wasn’t of him raping her. It was her mother’s pimp pulling Nick off her, screaming about him not using protection. The pimp pulled out a naked Nick from her view, her mother lifting her up from the floor.

Ruby gasped, opening her eyes once the painful view down memory lane was done. She dropped the knife as she grabbed chunks of her hair and pulled, screaming as the realization hit her. Nick laughed at her.

“You see my Ruby? You have always belonged to me. I was your first and now will be your last. You WILL stay by my side no matter what. Because at the end of the day, I am the only one that can save you. Now, call your bitch and tell her to bring our daughter back.”

Ruby stopped screaming at his final words. Her hands dropped to her side and she went silent. She didn’t move an inch.

“Uh oh, looks like you lost it there, baby. Do you need my help calling them to turn around?”

Nick only took one step towards her, when her head tilted to the side, her neck cracking in a sickly way. Her shoulders began to shake, then a thick stuttered laugh broke free from her lips. It rose in volume, eventually becoming a crazed cackle as she threw her head back. By the time she was done, Nick had taken two steps back. Her head turned to the side, tilting at an angle as she stared straight at him. Her eyes were dark and wide with a sinister smile etched on her face.

“You will never get your hands on MY DAUGHTER and you will NEVER have what Sam has. You will never compare to him and I won’t help you anymore. You want what’s in here?” she questioned as she pointed at her head with the tip of the knife as she leaned forward. “Only way you can have it is when I am dead.”

“You will tell me everything you know,” Nick growled.

“Nope,” Ruby giggled like a little girl. “I don’t want to.”

She walked around to the TV and picked up a small controller, laughing. Before Nick could even react to what was in her hand, she looked at him and laughed as she pressed the button.

========================================================================  
Dean was on his cell phone talking to one of the guards outside Ruby’s apartment. Sam was in the backseat texting Balthazar while Cass sped down the street to Ruby’s apartment. Sam was thanking Balthazar for getting Meg and Claire out of the city, telling him to finally head to the bunker since he was all clear on not being followed.

The brothers were already three hours away when Cass called them with the news. He had already sent men to tag behind Balthazar to make sure he wasn’t being followed before he could go to the bunker to take the girls to safety. He even sent men to watch the outside of the building in case Nick arrived early. Sam was thankful that Cass took control of the situation because the thought of Ruby in danger had him in a panic. Sam had gotten some of his men to pick up Jo and Ellen, so they could go help distract a worried Meg. Dean had gotten a panicked call from Lisa about finding Crowley’s body in his office, Lilith’s headless body on his desk.

Nick was out looking for blood.

They arrived at the apartment as Sam’s men climbed out of their cars. It was already a few minutes past 8 and they let him know there was no sign of Nick or any movement in the apartment. They mentioned how all the lights went off an hour prior and the only light they could see was coming from the living room which wasn’t much. Sam looked up at the windows where Ruby’s apartment was, noticing how dark everything was.

“Something’s wrong,” Sam whispered as Dean walked over to him.

“What do you mean? Maybe Ruby ran before Nick got here.”

“No, it’s too quiet.”

Cass ran over to the brothers, out of breath. “Just spoke to someone who lives in the building. Looks like the owner of this building plus the surrounding apartments got a call about a possible bombing and to get everyone out of the area. Everyone assumed our men were SWAT and were wondering why no one went in.”

“Wait, bombing? Who would call that in?” asked Dean confused.

“Ruby,” whispered Sam.

He pushed Cass and his brother out of the way and started running towards the entrance of the apartment building when a huge explosion happened on the floor Ruby’s apartment was on. Sam was suddenly surrounded by his men as debris started to fall. They guided Sam back towards the other side of the cars, Dean already there with Cass and everyone else. Sam fought to break free, but the guards kept their hold on Sam by Dean’s orders. The explosion took out the entire floor and parts of the surrounding buildings. Sam screamed out Ruby’s name as he watched the fires engulf the entire floor.

She couldn’t have survived that if she was up there.

Cass called 911 to report the fire, but thankfully the station was only two blocks away. Three fire trucks arrived to control the fire, shooting water to lessen the flames. Dean made sure the guards kept their hold on Sam, the fear of him running into the fire to search for Ruby. Sam watched as the firefighters took control of the blaze, eventually smoke taking over the area. The firefighters went up to the floor to examine the damage with the knowledge of two possible bodies.

Sam waited in the car, Dean standing at one door and Cass standing at the other. Sam felt the rage boil inside him. If only he told Ruby that he knew everything. If only he spoke to her the day she left, they wouldn’t be here, she would be at his home, safe and sound. They all waited until the men came back down, Dean calling over the captain for any news.

“So, it looks like the explosion was man-made,” the captain began to explain to Sam and Dean. “We found explosives in the walls that were still standing miraculously. It seems the living room area ones didn’t go off with the rest of them.”

“What about the bodies?” asked Dean.

“No bodies to report. If there were people inside, they either got out before the explosion or were in the living room when it happened and escaped while we were putting out the fire.”

“So she is still alive.”

Dean turned to look at his brother who was on his phone, texting someone. “If she is alive, then was that explosion meant for Nick?” Dean asked as the Captain excused himself.

“It had to be. Balthazar told me that she was insistent for him to not call anyone else, to keep it between the three of them.”

“So, bombs went off all around the apartment except in the living room. It had to go off either by a button or activated, which means someone was up there.”

“Balthazar said Ruby stayed back, so if it was a button she had to be close by,” added Cass from the other side.

“Or she was in the apartment and meant for it to be a trap for Nick. Get him in there and make the place go boom,” responded Dean as he watched the firemen do their job.

“Then that means she not only meant to kill Nick but commit suicide.”

“Cas I doubt she would be crazy enough to kill herself,” groaned out Dean as he turned around to face Cas.

“Unless it involved her daughter,” whispered Sam. “She made sure her daughter was with the two people she could trust, and I just checked her bank account. All her money was transferred to Meg’s account just an hour ago.”

Sam’s phone went off and he answered it quickly. “Hello, this is Samuel Winchester speaking.”

“Hi there Sammy boy!”

“Nick,” Sam growled the moment he recognized the voice on the other line.

“Good boy, you still remember my voice,” Nick laughed before he started to cough.

“Where is Ruby?”

“Oh, MY Ruby is here with me. I assume you know about the explosion if you are asking about her. Don’t worry, I was able to get us out since the bitch didn’t realize that we were standing by a window that had a balcony underneath. Hurt like a bitch to land on that cement, but at least we survived.”

“What do you want, Nick?”

“Oooo, Sammy wants to be direct,” Nick responded with a cackle.

“I’m not here for games, Nick!”

“Ok, ok. I just survived an explosion, excuse me for enjoying my life. Well, you know what I want, the important question is, will you give it all up?”

“I am not giving you control of the organization. If it wasn’t for my father you would have ruined this city, brought it down more than you already had.”

“It’s not like you have made things better Sammy.”

“I have provided more jobs, a chance at a better education for children, hell I have even gotten the government to lower their taxes on the citizens. I may have done it all with illegal stuff but at least I got things done. This city has improved ever since you and my dad went to jail.”

“I COULD HAVE DONE ALL THAT IF YOU HADN’T TAKEN WHAT WAS MINE!”

Sam kept silent, not wanting to anger Nick to make matters worse for Ruby.

“Now, I have something you want, and you have something I want.”

“You are really going to trade Ruby for the organization?”

“NOT RUBY! She is mine and will come to see the truth soon. No, I have something else, something that I honestly could keep but would rather not since it will forever be a reminder of you.”

“Nick, I swear to…”

“Why don’t you check the dead girls’ cell phone? She should have the information there and once you find out, give me a call and we can arrange the transfer of power.”

Nick hung up without letting Sam have the final word. Dean and Cas were silent as they stared at Sam, waiting for him to say something. Sam grabbed his phone and crushed it in his hand from the anger seething in him.

“Get me Lilith’s phone, NOW.”

=======================================================================================  
Nick walked back into the room where Ruby was in. The guys he left with her earlier had told him they did their best to make her talk, but she never slipped up. Nick was growing impatient. It had been five days since he last spoke to Sam. He was hoping Sam would call the moment he got the information about Ruby’s pregnancy, but it was radio silent on the Winchester side.

Nick watched Ruby as she sat in the chair she was tied to, soaked and shivering. But not once did she waiver.

“When are you going to give up? Sam isn’t going to come for you. And by the looks of it, he doesn’t care about the baby.”

“He must have stopped caring the moment he knew I was working for you,” Ruby replied with a giggle.

Ever since Nick broke her memories free, Ruby wasn’t acting herself. She still had her spitfire attitude, but it had gotten worse. More so she didn’t care what would happen to her or the child inside her. Nick could only assume she lost her mind.

But Ruby wanted Nick to think she was crazy. If he knew that all she wanted to do was cry and beg for him to keep her child safe, he would use it against her, find a way to threaten her baby. She wasn’t going to let him use her child against her again. She kept her crazy façade, even scaring the men Nick had in place to watch her. Nick had her locked up in the room she was in but eventually had to tie her to a chair because she was finding ways to harm herself. And Nick needed her alive for the baby.

“Look, Ruby, all you have to do is tell me where Sam keeps his stuff and I will let you out of here. Get a nice shower and some good food to eat.”

“I ain’t tellin you shit!” she yelled at him, a crazed smile on her lips.

“You better tell me something or else I am going to make sure whatever pain you feel will kill the baby!”

“This baby is your bargaining chip so stop with the lies and move on Nick,” Ruby giggled as she tilted her head to the side. “Admit it, Nick, you will never be Sam’s equal. What he has will never belong to you.”

“YOU BELONG TO ME!”

“NO I FUCKING DON’T!”

Nick huffed as he turned away from her, annoyed that she wouldn’t give in. He stood with his back to her for a moment before turning back to face her with a smile.

“At least I have Claire.”

“Again,” Ruby responded with a roll of her eyes. “Claire isn’t and will never be yours. She is my daughter and you trying to adopt her won’t change that. She is far from you thankfully.”

“Oh, but there is no need to adopt her when I have actual proof that she is mine.”

Nick took out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket, unfolding it in front of her. Once the paper was in its full form, he hung it in front of Ruby for her to read. It was a paternity test, and it claimed Nick was Claire’s father. Ruby rolled her eyes and huffed in response to the paper.

“You don’t believe the results?”

“You could have paid someone to make them up.”

“Well if you would tell me where she is, then I can have another doctor test us both so you can see I am her father.”

“And why would that matter? You will never raise her.”

“What if I knew where she was and could bring her here?”

Ruby stared Nick down before speaking. “You’re bluffing?”

“Do I ever need to bluff?” Nick asked.

Ruby stayed quiet as she examined her choices. She could either play along and see if he would reveal the truth, or she could tell him the truth that she didn’t know where Claire was because she made Meg and Balthazar not tell her where they were going.

Ruby decided for the truth.

“I don’t know where she is because they never told me where they were taking her.”

“You trusted two idiots to take care of our daughter?”

“MY DAUGHTER!”

“You know what I mean.”

“I am fine waiting here until you get the balls to do something while MY DAUGHTER stays in safe hands.”

Nick punched Ruby, causing her nose to bleed once again. Ruby only laughed at his reaction, licking the blood that was dripping down from her nose. “That’s all you got big boy? Try harder.”

Nick flipped the wooden table beside Ruby and walked out the room, her laughter echoing out the room and, in his head, as he walked out to the main area of the building they were in. Nick was growing very impatient, so he decided to rush Sam the best way he could.

====================================================================  
It was day seven and Sam still hadn’t found a way to get Ruby out without risking her life. He went over the building plans where his men found out Nick was staying. Ruby was in one of the rooms inside that building and they had no way of knowing which room she was in exactly. Sam threw the floor plans to the ground in anger. Not only was Ruby’s life on the line, but his child as well.

“Need a beer?”

Sam turned to see his brother standing at the entrance of his office with two beers in hand. Sam took a bottle from Dean’s hand when he got closer and started chugging it down. Dean had to stop him halfway.

“Woah, dude, you shouldn’t get drunk while we are planning.”

“It helps numb the pain.”

“Look,” Dean sighed. “I get you are worried about the girl, hell she is carrying your child. But the best we can do is find a way in without Nick suspecting a thing. If we have the element of surprise on our side, it will help.”

“I’m just worried about how Nick has her there. He isn’t a man that would take care of her. He is probably trying to pry out information from her.”

“And the fact he or his guys have yet to find this bunker let’s us know she is keeping her mouth shut.”

“At the cost of her life and our baby,” Sam mumbled in worry.

“She knew what she was signing up for when she got involved.”

“It didn’t have to come to this.”

Dean watched as his baby brother suffered in silence. He wanted to do the best he could to help his brother bring back the woman he loved and the child he hoped was still alive. But hope was thin. Nick not only had guys at every entrance, but snipers were up on roofs in the surrounding area. And a la Nick, booby traps were set up all around with explosives.

“We can at least say we know where Ruby learned how to deal with explosives.” Dean continued.

“She told me about the few times Nick had her plant hidden bombs in areas of people he wanted dead.”

“Damn the girl is one walking fighter,” Dean chuckled before taking a swing of his beer.

“She is,” Sam said as he smiled, memories of moments where she showed him how tough she was. “Whenever we sparred, she would legit beat me to the ground.”

“Damn, that tiny thing got you pinned. Gotta applaud her once she back.”

“Shut up,” Sam laughed as he lightly punched Dean’s arm, getting laughter from his big brother.

Their laughter began to fade the moment reality hit. They needed to find a way to get Ruby out of the building, then they would have a chance to save her and the baby. And possibly end Nick. It took a second for Sam to react, but an idea came to him.

“Hey, Nick wanted me to call the moment I knew about the baby so we could trade of sorts.”

“Yeah but we got too busy trying to find a way to get Ruby out, you never called.”

“What if we call him and arrange a meeting?”

“Sam, you do that meeting, he will get you to give up everything we have worked hard for.”

“Meeting can’t happen unless he agrees to have Ruby there.”

“The guy won’t fall for it,” Dean responded annoyingly.

“He will if he really wants all this.”

“You really think he will drag Ruby out the building just to see you?”

“When you have a desperate man, he will take desperate actions.”

Dean smiled at his baby brother, gaining a smile back. Dean thought on the idea and chuckled at how risky it could be. Dean shook his head and laughed.

“Alright, what’s the plan, Sammy?”

=============================================================  
Ruby jerked up from her sleep when she heard the door to her room bang open. She immediately went into defense mode, not sure if it was one of the guys that had been beating her for the past…Ruby lost count how many days it had been since Nick brought her to the run-down place. Instead of seeing one of the guys, it was Nick pacing the room. He was mumbling to himself so Ruby kept her guard up.

“He wants me to bring you to our meet up, ya know.” Nick huffed as he continued his pacing.

“Who?”

“Sam, that’s who.”

Ruby felt her heart skipped a beat at the mention of Sam but did her best to keep a neutral face.

“He said that if I wanted him to give it all up, that you had to go to the meeting and take a pregnancy test to prove you were pregnant. Wasn’t it enough that Meg texted Lilith about it?”

“He probably thinks you planted the text. Faked it so he would fall into a trap. Sam always thinks outside the box.”

“Shut up, bitch!” Nick exclaimed as he slapped Ruby, silencing her.

“Ugh, if I want this, all I have to do is take you, so you can pee on a stick. But what if he plans on taking you while my guard is down? I mean, the kid is at least smart enough to make the meeting at the club, but…”

Nick continued his rambles about what Sam could be planning. But for Ruby, if Nick took this opportunity, it could be her chance to escape. She already knew how paranoid Nick was, so she knew there were snipers surrounding the area. So, she had to be careful about how she would execute her plan of escape.

“What do you think I should do? I mean, you know him better than I do.”

“Honestly,” Ruby started. “I would go with the plan. You know the club better than he does, so you can send some men ahead of time and clear out the place, make sure it’s not a trap itself. Hope he doesn’t pull a me.”

Ruby smiled at that last statement, making Nick shiver.

“Well, you are right about that. But how will I know you won’t try to run off?”

“I mean, pregnant me can’t do much unless I want to risk the baby’s life,” Ruby shrugged.

Nick stared at her for a bit longer before moving towards her. Ruby did her hardest not to flinch as Nick moved over to stand behind her. He released her hands from the chair and began to unravel the rope around her arms. Once she was free, she stretched out her arms to relax her tense muscles as Nick released her legs and ankles. Once she was truly free, Ruby knew she had no chance of running now.

What she didn’t expect was Nick grabbing her by the hair and pulling her across the room to a wooden table. She grunted and fought against his grip, but she didn’t have much strength to waste so she knew it was useless when he pressed her down to lean over the table. Ruby realized what he was planning to do the moment she heard the unbuckling of his belt. She took in a deep, shuddering breath and tried to control her hysterical tears that threaten to break.

“Now be a good girl and stay still. I have been holding myself back but we aren’t going to leave here until I make my mark.”

Ruby kept still, wishing she could kick him in the balls and run out. But with him keeping her hungry and sleep-deprived, she knew she couldn’t get out of this situation and still have the strength to run. Instead, she silently cried inside as Nick moved to pull her pants down with her panties. She felt him rub himself against her behind, his groans echoing in her head as he touched her nether region.

“I haven’t had this pussy in so long, missed being inside. Be a good little girl and let me in.”

Ruby locked herself away as Nick began his attack on her, holding back the tears as he took her body. Ruby only hoped that everything he was doing wouldn’t hurt the baby, her baby.

But at this moment, Ruby really wanted to die.

============================================================================  
“All clear on this roof.”

“All clear on the south.”

“All clear on the east.”

“Clear on the north.”

Sam was in the Suburban listening to the walkie talkie chatter between his men. He had arranged for Nick to meet him a couple of hours after their call, saying he wanted to get this done and over with. The best way he knew he could get Nick to bring Ruby was to tell him he wanted proof she was pregnant, so Nick had to bring her with him, so Sam could get her tested. Dean agreed it was the best way to get her out of the building. But they didn’t stop there. Dean had gotten in touch with a few old military buddies who were well versed with a moving target and a perfect shot. In two short hours, the brothers had their plan in motion and now all they had to do was wait. Dean went in with the rest of the group, risking himself for Sam.

“You are the brains for the family business, you need to stay alive. Brawn can be found anywhere.”

“But I need you beside me, Dean. We already lost mom and dad, I can’t lose you.”

“Don’t worry Sammy, Nick is going to have to empty a Glock or two into me before he can knock me out this world. Plus, you got a kid on the way, we can’t have you dying before you meet the kid.”

“Dean will bring her back safe and sound, Sam”

Sam looked up at Cass who was in the driver’s seat. Sam cocked a smile and nodded his head slowly.

“Dean was against her at first, but now he is risking his life for her.”

“Dean understands how much you love her and knows you would go to any length to save her.”

“Yeah, but he still doesn’t approve.”

“Did that ever stop you?”

Sam smiled at the thought of how many times he went against his brother’s wishes, getting a belt to the ass when he got caught.

“Dean cares about you and wants to see you happy. So if your happiness involves a girl named Ruby, then he will do what he has to.”

“Question is, will Ruby have me?” asked Sam in a mumble.

“Why wouldn’t she?”

“I knew Nick’s plan the entire time, yet I never revealed the truth to her. By the looks of it, I was either testing her or using her against Nick somehow.”

“She still loves you,” interjected Cass. “She had how many days to reveal the bunker and she didn’t. She could have given him more information on more of the business, yet our watcher saw Nick aggravated, angry. She probably was giving him too much trouble.”

“I hope so.”

“We have sight of the Devil. I repeat we have sight of the Devil.”

Sam sat up at attention as the code name. He raised the volume on the walkie talkie to hear the interaction.

“He has the package deal with him, but there is a gun to her head.”

“Dammit, we need him away from her,” responded Dean. “How close can you get to separate 

them?”

“Would be difficult since he has two more guys with him. We can snipe them from here but as long as that gun is out…wait a minute.”

Sam’s attention sparked even further, hearing any possible plan.

“Looks like package deal is talking to the Devil. Shit, we need to move in fast he just punched her to the ground and has her at gunpoint.”

“No!” exclaimed Sam as he spoke into the walkie talkie. “You can’t risk her life do you understand?”

“Umm, looks like we won’t have to get involved.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” demanded Sam.

“Wow, Sam I knew you told me the girl could fight, but damn she is more than you can really handle.”

Sam was confused until he turned to the tv screen Cass was holding and was connected to the camera that was hooked up to Dean so they could have a visual of things. Sam could see Ruby clearly beating up the two guards as Nick backed away keeping his gun pointed at her. Once she had the other two men down, she broke free from her rope bindings and moved in on Nick. Nick did his best to fight her but she turned out to be quicker than him, punching him until he went down to the ground. He dropped his gun and Ruby quickly picked it up, pointing the gun at him. 

Sam bolted out the car and ran to where Ruby stood, gun still pointing at Nick. Nick was standing there with his hands in the air and a wet stain on his pants.

“Ruby! Don’t!” Sam yelled out to her.

“He needs to go, Sam. If I don’t kill him now, then he won’t leave me alone ever!”

“I’m not saying you can’t kill him, but I need him.”

“So, you can find out about Jess’s murder? Yeah, I know about that,” Ruby stated as Sam’s face revealed his shock of her knowledge.

As Sam stood there, Dean and a couple of the men he was with came running into the area. Dean made the men stay a bit behind, ordering some to go inside the building and do a complete search. Dean walked over to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Ruby,” Dean yelled out. “Put the gun down and we will handle Nick.”

“No! He needs to die now! If not for me, for Jessica!”

“How do you know about Jessica?” Sam demanded.

“Because…. I watched him rape and kill her.”

Sam gasped at the revelation.

“I saw him hurt her and was too chicken to do something about it. She screamed for help, begged for it to end, yet I did nothing,” Ruby continued as tears began to fall. “And when he was done with her, he sent me to burn her body, so the evidence could disappear.”

“But you didn’t!” yelled out Dean.

“I couldn’t!”

“So, you left her on our doorstep instead so we could have proof of what he did to her,” Sam added.

“Yet nothing happened! All he got was a slap on the wrist and some jail time. If he wasn’t going to get the death penalty, at least a life term would have been enough! But no, he got released on good fucking behavior!”

“Ruby, you can have your go at him later, but right now, we need him alive,” Dean stated as he started to move closer to her.

Ruby shook her head, trying to get away from Dean as he got closer, keeping the gun pointed at Nick. Her body was shaking with adrenaline and she didn’t know if she would shoot Nick or not.

“Look, Ruby, we understand your frustration, but killing him won’t do good. It will be a quick out,” Dean begged as he finally reached Ruby’s side. “Give him to us and we will make sure his life is a living hell.”

Ruby shook her head until Dean pried the gun out of her hands. Dean then motioned for the guys that were still there to grab Nick. Dean looked down at Ruby who was crying hysterically, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

“I deserve to die. I didn’t stop him, I even helped him do so many bad things. I betrayed you both.”

“Shush, you don’t deserve to die, and you did what you had to do to survive.”

“I betrayed you and Sam….”

“Shut up and come here,” Dean whispered as he pulled Ruby into a hug.

Ruby cried into Dean’s chest, her body shaking from the fit of tears. Dean looked up to where Sam should have been standing, but he was no longer in that spot. Dean knew his brother was probably back at the car, but he stayed by Ruby’s side to comfort her. He couldn’t leave a pregnant woman crying.

========================================================================  
Dean arrived at Sam’s house the next morning. The house was silent, but Dean knew where to find his brother. He made his way towards the office and found his brother sitting by the fireplace, fire lit. Dean made his way over to Sam and sat across from him. They sat there in silence until Dean decided to break it.

“She is in the hospital. Doctors said that she was overly stressed but thankfully the baby is still ok. They want to keep her under observation because it seems some mental trauma came to the surface, so they just want to be sure she isn’t any harm for herself and the baby.”

“That’s good,” responded Sam with a monotone voice.

“Any news where Meg and Claire are?”

“They are upstairs sleeping. Balthazar brought them over the moment he got word we got a hold of Nick. Cass stayed the night as well with Meg. Looks like they decided to play catch up.”

“Hmm, good for him. He really missed that girl.”

Sam nodded his head in agreement. He had one question on his mind but was afraid to ask. But it seemed Dean knew him all too well.

“She didn’t ask for you, but the poor girl went through too much.”

“How bad is the damage?”

“Broken nose, jaw, and arm. Bruised everywhere except her stomach, malnourished and when they gave her a jug of water, she chugged the entire thing down.”

Sam chuckled at the vision of Ruby swallowing down a jug full of water.

“He didn’t just leave it to physical abuse though,” Dean added quietly, grabbing Sam’s attention. “They did a rape kit on her just for precaution and it came back positive. She won’t talk about it but the doctors figured it’s just her trying to process it all. She probably will talk when she wants to.”

Sam threw his whiskey glass at the fireplace, anger rising.

“Sam, you heard from her that he killed Jessica, and he would have done the same to her. It’s a miracle she and the baby survived the beating. But this will be another scar, another reason to close off.”

Sam didn’t wait for Dean to finish. He rose from his seat and walked out of the office, Dean following behind. Sam went down to the basement of the house, telling the two guards at the entrance to make sure no one else in the house could hear him. Sam quickly entered the room, Dean right behind. They shut the door and faced Nick in the chair he was tied to. Sam had made sure the guards gave Nick extra special attention, beating him almost to a pulp.

“So, you finally came down,” Nick said when he saw the brothers.

“You killed Jessica and hurt Ruby in ways that she probably will never heal from.”

“Eh that bitch will get over it all,” responded Nick as he rolled her eyes. “She has the tendency to lock certain things away and move on with life.”

“The doctors said whatever broke her past memories free ruined that method for her,” explained Dean. “She might live her trauma for the rest of her life because you just had to get greedy.”

“I wanted what was mine! But since you two didn’t want to share, might as well take it all.”

Sam stomped his way towards Nick, leaning over him.

“You killed the first woman I loved and abused the second one. You did unspeakable things to Ruby and here you sit not even caring.”

“Sammy boy, you need to understand. That girl will forever be mine. Nothing will change that. She has the proof right on her skin.”

Sam huffed and stood up straight. He punched Nick in the face and turned out the room, Dean right behind him. Sam went straight up to the kitchen and grabbed his keys.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked.

“I am going to be with Ruby.”

Dean decided to tag along with Sam to the hospital, the drive silent as Sam sped down the road. Once they reached the hospital, Dean guided Sam towards the area Ruby was in. They had reached the hallways her room was located on when they saw nurses and doctors hysterically running around. One nurse bumped into Sam as she ran into a room at the end of the hallway, doctors entering the room.

That’s when they heard the scream.

“Shit, Ruby’ room,” stated Dean as he and Sam ran down the same hall.

They did their best to get a view into the room, officers blocking the entrance. All Sam could do was worry about what dangers Ruby could be to scream bloody murder. Once Dean got them through by saying they were her brothers, what they found inside made them both want to vomit.

Ruby was being held down onto her bed as the doctor gave her a shot, assuming it had something to calm her down. There was blood everywhere as the nurses held blankets to her stomach. When Ruby kicked one of the nurses off her, the blanket slipped free to reveal what Ruby did. Ruby had somehow gotten something sharp and used it the cut at the letters etched across her stomach. The wounds weren’t too deep, but she was losing blood. She was trying to break free from Nick, even if that meant harming herself.

She wanted freedom from the shackles. 

=====================================================================================================  
Ruby was in the hospital for three months before they gave her leave. Her only attempt at harming herself was when she tried to rip Nick’s name from her skin. The doctors thought her action was mentally unstable, but Ruby knew exactly what she did at that moment. She knew she couldn’t really peel off the word, being that she could possibly harm the baby, but she thought maybe small cuts across each letter would make it indistinguishable to the human eye. Trick her into thinking that the word had no meaning.

Meg would always come to visit with Claire and Jo, Cass sometimes tagging along. Meg told Ruby the good news of her and Cass trying to figure things out. Told her how Sam was allowing them to stay at his home for the time being. Dean would always come to check on her, make sure all was well. Ruby half expected Sam to show up, but he never did. Ruby feared that after everything, he would have given up on her.

The day she checked out of the hospital, Dean was there to pick her up. He explained how they made sure the explosives she placed wouldn’t trace back to her, even paid the damage it caused. He told her how they had found her a new place to stay, safe and secure for her and the baby. But the entire ride, all she could do was a nod and give an occasional grunt.

She wasn’t paying attention when Dean drove into Sam’s driveway. Ruby perked up from her seat as she watched Sam’s house appear into view.

“Dean, what are we doing here?”

“Don’t worry, we just wanted to show you something.”

Once the Impala was in park, he climbed out of the car and went around to open the door for Ruby. Dean couldn’t help but smile when he saw the small pouch of tummy Ruby had. She was carrying his niece or nephew and all he wanted to do was protect both mother and child. Dean guided her into the house and down to the basement. Once inside the room, Ruby noticed Sam standing on the other side, head down. A male grunt took Ruby by surprise as her eyes fell upon the one man she really didn’t want to see.

“What the hell did you guys do to him?”

“We gave him only half of what he deserved,” Dean said as he guided her over by Sam.

“Only half?”

“We wanted to leave some for you,” Sam responded, never looking up at her.

“Wait, you both want me to…”

“It’s only fair that you kill him, if you want him dead,” pushed Dean as he handed her a gun.

Ruby looked down at the weapon in her hand, the urge to shoot Nick down strong.

“I do have one question,” interrupted Sam. “Why did you visit him while he was in jail?”

“Crowley told me he demanded I go see him at least once a month. They were short visits I hated going to but at least he got the company he wanted.”

“It wasn’t because you went willingly?” asked Dean.

“Fuck no!” Ruby yelled back. “I never wanted to go, but Crowley pulled it in as a favor, so I just went with it. All he did was talk about himself and how he had plans for when he got out. All the conversations were one sided since I didn’t give a damn.”

“And what’s this about him being Claire’s biological father?”

Ruby looked at Sam when he asked that question.

“I don’t know if it was a lie or not.”

“I would never lie to you baby!” Nick provoked from his spot.

“Shut the fuck up asshole!” Dean yelled back at him.

“All I know is the test he got said he was, but I would rather get my own test done just to be sure,” Ruby finished.

“Well, we went ahead with that, and sadly, it came out positive.”

Dean had pulled up a paper from the table they were standing by, handing it to Ruby. Ruby saw it was a more recent paternity test with Nick’s name and Claire’s. It indeed proved that he was her father. Ruby sighed at the truth.

“Does that information change anything?”

“It hurts to know he is the father of my child, but at the end of the day, she will never get to know him so I’m not too worried about it.”

“I need to know though,” Dean began, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why didn’t you give the location of the bunker? You knew if you opened your mouth he would stop the torture.”

“I knew he couldn’t kill me because of the baby. But to know I would be the reason for you both losing everything, I couldn’t give in. Nick didn’t deserve shit.”

Dean huffed at her response, looking over at his brother who barely moved from his spot. He eyed the gun in Ruby’s hand, wondering if she would use it. Both brothers watched as she stepped closer to Nick, her body trembling.

“Why, Nick? Why me?” she asked once she stood in front of him.

“Because you were so perfect.”

“I WAS A CHILD!”

“Exactly, someone I could mold to my expectations. I just didn’t expect you to become so…ballsy.”

“So taking my virginity wasn’t enough, you with so many others scarred me for life! And I assume you were happy to get me pregnant.”

“I told your mother I would pay to keep you, but she didn’t want to lose her moneymaker. My only other option was to ruin you, find a way to get you out of there. I really didn’t expect you to get pregnant after one time, but I am really grateful your mother was never careful with you.”

Ruby screamed and punched Nick in the face, causing his nose to crack.

“You were part of the reason why my life was ruined!”

“He is also responsible for the fire,” Dean stated from behind. “We found the neighbor that was watching Claire that night and she admitted to getting paid to leave the apartment before the explosion would happen.”

“Are you fucking….”

“That neighbor was supposed to take Claire to Nick, but she began to regret her decision and instead left Claire at an orphanage. She told the nuns that Claire’s mother died in a fire and had no other relatives.”

“So you,” Ruby stated as she moved closer to Nick. “You are the reason I lost my daughter? What the actual fuck is wrong with you!?”

“I wanted us to be a family, I was going to tell you that she was alive, but after that bitch ran off with the child, I knew I had to keep my mouth shut.”

“Seriously Nick, why me? You made me think for so long that deep down inside you cared somewhat. I always thought I owed you my life and it sickened me having to feel in debt to you. Why Nick?” Ruby begged.

“Because, I love you,” Nick responded softly, tears threatening to fall.

“THIS ISN’T LOVE, THIS IS OBSESSION!” Ruby screamed at him as she slapped him repeatedly.“You… are… a… sick… bastard!” she yelled, switching her slaps to punches.

Eventually, Dean moved forward and pulled Ruby off Nick, her hands bloody from the continuous punching. Ruby kicked and screamed, fighting to get Dean off her, but he hushed her and did his best to calm her down. 

“Look, you can punch him until you couldn’t, but right now you need to decide what you want to do to him.”

“I thought you said you were going to keep him alive to torture him,” replied Ruby as she looked up at Dean.

“You have as much right to decide as we do. So, what do you want?”

Ruby looked between Dean and Sam, not being able to read them.

“You were right, killing him would be simple. I want him to suffer.”

Dean pulled Ruby into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

“Alright, he suffers until his dying day. We will move him somewhere he can never be found and make sure he pays for everything he has done.”

Ruby hugged Dean back, but her eyes never left Nick. Nick stared back at her with a scary smile.“You might lock me away, far away. But I will never leave Ruby. She will always carry a bit of me in her, she will see it as our daughter grows. You will never get rid of me bitch!”

“Maybe not tomorrow or in a couple of months,” Ruby replied. “But eventually you will be just a ghost of the past.”

===============================================  
Ruby stood in the kitchen, watching from afar as four men walked out the house with Nick. Dean only promised that he would be somewhere he could never escape, making it clear it would be best for her not to ever know where. 

Dean had left her in the kitchen as he and Sam handled Nick’s transfer. Ruby stood there wondering if Sam would even take a glance her way as she and Dean walked to the front door. The brothers whispered something and Dean was out the door, Sam shutting it behind him. He made his way to the kitchen and went to stand across the island from Ruby, not once looking up at her. They stood there in silence until Ruby broke it.

“Is it true you only had me beside you to use me against Nick?”

Sam sighed before turning to a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

“That was part of the plan.”

“And the rest?”

“I mainly wanted you to break free from him, realizing that he didn’t own you and you didn’t owe him anything. I wanted you to trust me so you could admit working for him.”

“Yet you never thought to mention the fact you already knew?”

“You never came to me about Nick’s desire to know everything even when you decided not to reveal more stuff to him.”

“Touché,” Ruby stated.

“We each had our secrets, it was only a matter of time for them to be revealed.”

“So what are we going to do about my pregnancy?”

Sam hummed as he chugged some whiskey down once he had the bottle open.

“I would like for you to stay here where I can watch you, keep you safe.”

“But…”

“Even though I consider you mine, I don’t want you to think you are forced to be here. It is your decision, not mine.”

“And what if I wanted space, raise both Claire and this baby far away from here?”

Sam gulped and took in a deep breath.

“I guess I will have to respect that decision.”

“And if I don’t want you involved at all?”

“I would love to see our child, but again, I can’t force you to do something you don’t want to do.”

Ruby stared at Sam as she pondered her choice.

“I am going to need time and space, away from all this.”

“Understan…”

“Not done,” Ruby interrupted. “While I take the time and space, I hope you respect my request that you do not search for us, nor try to have someone watch me. I want to live my own life, raise my two kids and try to find happiness on my own. I am tired of being manipulated by the men around me and it stops now.”

“Can I at least provide you with what you will need to raise the baby?”

“I will stipulate how much you can send me. We will make it so the money gets transferred to a Paypal account, that way you won’t know where I am.”

“Fair enough,” Sam agreed.

“I will send you a monthly update on how things are going and any pictures.”

“Wait, I thought you would need a couple days, maybe weeks. But you make it sound as if you are leaving for longer.”

“I don’t know how long I will be gone. It might be for a couple of months, probably years. Maybe I might never come back.”

Sam wanted to yell at her and tie her to a bed, so she would never leave his side again, but he willed his desire to stay in. He couldn’t force her.

“I do expect you to call after the baby is born so our child will at least know your voice. And when I think it’s best for you to finally meet in person, it will be in an open area and only for a couple of hours.”

“Ok, I really want to know why you make it seem like I won’t be able to be in my child’s life? I am the father!”

“Sam this won’t be easy for me. After what happened with Nick, with his manipulations and abuse, I don’t think I can trust again so easily. I won’t keep you out of the baby’s life but please, under my terms so it will be easier.”

Sam grunted as he took another swing of the whiskey bottle.

“Sam,” Ruby whispered, causing him to look at her. “I know this hurts, but I am hurting inside. I don’t blame you for all this, but Nick has messed me up way too much. I can’t be here.”

Sam sighed, trying his best to cover the pain he was feeling in his heart.

“I understand and will do my best to give you the time and space you want. But just remember, you are the only one for me and no one will ever take you out of my heart. I will love you until my last breath. And if letting you go is what I need to do to make sure you are happy, then I will do it.”

Ruby nodded her head and made her way out of the kitchen towards the entrance of the house. She didn’t turn back to see Sam crying silently, watching her walk out. She exited the home and climbed into the car where Balthazar was waiting for her. Once she was strapped in, Balthazar asked her where she wanted to go.

“I want to go home.”

==========================================================================  
3 years later 

The knock on his office door made Sam look up from his tablet. Sam was handling the finances of the month when Dean walked in with a beer.

“Time for a break, dude. You have been working nonstop.”

“I can’t take a break, not with this new deal in the works.”

“Dude, its an orphanage. They can wait.”

Sam sighed as he placed his tablet to the side, taking the beer from his brother.

“It’s the fourth one we will open this year. I have to make sure our finances are in order before I dedicate my time to the build.”

“Alright Mister ‘I want to better the world’, I can help you out organizing the floor plans once the guys come in with them.”

“Thank you.”

Sam and Dean sat in silence as they drank their beers.

“Any word from Ruby?”

“No, not yet. But last month she sent me a couple of pictures of Claire and Alex. Looks like Claire is still loving the big sister role.”

“Yeah, Claire sent me a video of her and little Alex playing, and it was adorable.”

“At least we get more on them via Claire. I just wonder how she is getting away with it since it’s Ruby’s phone?”

“Ruby probably isn’t worried since Claire never reveals where they are at,” replied Dean.

“True. I just wish I could see Alex, hold her.”

“You will just give Ruby time.”

“Dean, it’s been three years. How much more time does Ruby need?”

“You will give her all the time she needs,” Dean smirked as he slapped his baby brother upside the head. “You love her enough to do this, so you will respect her choice.”

“I love her, but I want the three of them here, with me.”

“She will come back. Sucks we don’t know where she is. At least then we can be sure they are always fine.”

“Yeah but I promised I wouldn’t even send men to spy on her.”

“Dumbass,” Dean chuckled.

Sam laughed back, his mind going off at the idea of Ruby, Claire and Alex here in his home, safe. Their musing was interrupted with Dean’s phone ringing. He answered it and smiled brightly.

“Lisa?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded his answer, talking to the girl. Ever since Ruby left, Dean had been seeing Lisa more. And by the looks of it, Dean was probably taking his relationship with her seriously.

“Wait, so someone bought Hell’s Gate?”

“Wait, what?” asked Sam in shock.

“Yeah…uhm…. ok… yeah we can get there soon.”

Sam watched intently as his brother said goodbye to Lisa and hung up.

“So, the new owner of Hell’s Gate wants to see us.”

“For what? We don’t get involved in prostitution,” answered Sam with a huff. “Ever since Meg took control over the ring, things have been going well in that department.”

“Looks like they want to break a deal with us about our products being sold at the location,” replied Dean.

“Crowley never gave us hassle for selling in his club, why would this guy cause trouble?”

“Not sure but it would be best we go. Lisa said they paid in cash and plan on renovating.”

“Fine,” Sam groaned as she got up from his seat. “Might as well welcome the newcomer and see if he will be ok with us selling in his club.”

Sam and Dean arrived at Hell’s Gate to see construction workers coming in and out of the building. The brothers entered the club and saw that Lisa wasn’t kidding about renovations. The place was literally being torn apart.

“Dean, baby!”

The brothers turned to the voice to see Lisa running up to them, smiling.

“You finally made it! The owner will be so happy you got here.”

“Lisa, what are you doing here? You don’t work here anymore, right?” Dean asked.

“I got rehired by the new boss. They wanted the old group to come back, so I will be managing the girls that work here.”

“Wow, that’s awesome baby!” Dean exclaimed as he pulled Lisa into his arms.

Sam couldn’t help but feel jealous of his brother at that moment.

“Ok, ok, I need to get back to work. Meg is here helping me pick out some girls from the houses so we can have them ready for opening night. But if you head up to the office, you will find the boss there waiting for you.”

“Cool, we will see what kind of business he would be open to when it comes to our guys selling here.”

Lisa looked at Sam as if he said something weird.

“He? You think the owner is a man?” Lisa asked, rolling her eyes. “Guess you haven’t heard the news at all. Just go upstairs and you will see.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other as Lisa left them. They continued walking up to the office, bumping into construction workers as they went through the narrow hall. Once they reached the office, both brother’s jaws dropped as they saw the back of a woman in a black pantsuit, her hair flowing freely. She was talking to what seemed to be the head of the construction crew when a high pitched scream came from the right side of the room. Sam and Dean turned to the direction it came from to see Claire and Alex sitting on the floor playing with dolls.

“Uncle Dean! Daddy Sam!”

` Claire jumped up from the floor and ran towards the brothers, arms open for a hug as Alex got up and followed on her little chubby legs. Dean picked up both girls and laughed as he held them tight. Sam watched how he interacted with the girls until he looked to see the woman looking at them. Sam hitched his breath when he saw her face.

Ruby was standing there, a smile on her face as she watched her two girls giggling with Dean. She walked towards the brothers and greeted them with a smile. She then told the construction worker to clear out the room to give them privacy.

“Hey, what are you two doing here?”

“Lisa called and say the owner of Hell’s Gate wanted to talk to us,” replied Dean as he put the two girls down.

“I never said…. fuuuu… fudge,” Ruby laughed as she avoided the curse word. “Meg probably put her up to this. I told Meg just to tell you that I was going to let your guys sell here as long as they didn’t cause any trouble.”

“Wait, you are the new owner?” the brothers asked simultaneously.

“Yeah, bought the place a couple of days ago and had to get the remodeling done asap so we can open up next month for spring break. With how business is going at the houses, I figured getting the club back up would be a bigger profit gain.”

“Wait, you are working for the escort houses?” Dean asked in disbelief.

“No, silly, I run them.”

“Wait, so you’re the guy Meg was telling us about? The one that organized the entire ring and made it better for the women?”

“And safer. We do background checks on every customer and strict rules on how every girl handles each appointment. Code words and whatnot.”

“Yeah, Meg even mentioned how it’s expanding. She talked about having five houses now and how all the girls are getting an education.”

“I mean, it’s their choice if they want one. We leave it as an option for them to move on to better places if they don’t want to escort as a life career.”

“Damn,” whispered Dean. “You did better than anyone else when it came to that area.”

“I mean who better to run whores than a whore herself,” giggled Ruby in response.

“Uncle Dean! Can we go outside and show you how we play hopscotch?” Claire exclaimed up at Dean.

Dean looked up at Ruby, who nodded her head.

“Yay! C’mon Uncle Dean and let’s play!”

Sam watched as Alex and Claire left the room with Dean, laughing. Sam wanted that image every day. To play with the girls and read them a book before they went to bed.

“They have both gotten big,” Ruby said, pulling Sam out of his thoughts. “Claire loves being a big sister and loves Alex so much.”

“I heard her call me Daddy Sam.”

“Ever since I made it clear you were Alex’s father, Claire picked up on it and said that you were her father too.”

“I would love to be if you would let me,” Sam whispered.

“Sam… please…”

“I’m not asking for you to come back,” he began. “All I am asking is to at least let me be there, let me be a father. I missed out on so much.”

“Alex is your daughter…”

“But I would love Claire just the same.”

“Even if she carries Nick’s blood?” Ruby asked, her eyes big with worry.

“That doesn’t matter. He will never be a father to her, but I can be.”

“Where is Nick?”

“Why do you want to know?” Sam growled in jealousy.

“All I care about is if you kept your promise to make him suffer until he takes his last breath.”

“Don’t worry, he is still alive and begging to be killed.”

“Good,” answered Ruby as she paced around the room. “Death would be too easy.”

Sam nodded in agreement, his eyes never leaving Ruby. He watched as she paced the room, her hands fumbling with the edge of her jacket.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

“I know I have been gone for three years and during those three years, I came to terms with my past. I fought to make the best out of life for my daughters and realized that no matter how much I looked to the past, it doesn’t determine my future, our future.”

Sam’s breath hitched at the word our.

“I will admit, I still feel broken, like there are pieces still missing. But I am trying to deal with the messed up repairs and do well for the girls. I never want them to do what I do, what you do. I want them to have a better life, a life where this,” Ruby extended her arms out and pointed all around the room. “This isn’t an option to survive. I want them to live. Which means I also have to live.”

Ruby moved closer to Sam, her eyes on his, never breaking free.

“And if I want to live, I want to do it with the one man that I love, that I realized that no matter what, I can trust.”

Sam stood still, wondering if this was all a dream or some cruel joke.

“I love you, Sam,” Ruby continued. “And throughout these three years, I realized that. That I can’t stop loving you. Yes, you showed me that I can choose my life, I can make my own choices without manipulation and control. But you also gave me my freedom, freedom to do what I wanted. To live and to learn. And I realized the way for me to really feel free, was to admit that yes, I do love you and I WANT to belong to you. Not because you say it, because I desire it, I feel it in my bones.”

Ruby then removed her suit jacket to reveal the tattoos and her bare breasts, rings with his initials still hanging from her nipples.

“These markings, these piercings, they were my way to show you how much I love you. And now, I want you to see that they are still here, by choice. I never wanted to remove them, I wanted to go back to your place literally a month after I left, to tell you I still loved you. But I knew that I couldn’t, not in the condition I was in.”

“Baby, you…”

“Let me finish,” Ruby interrupted. “I was broken, I was hard to repair. I threw myself into running and organizing the escorts, handling the business. Yet, it always felt like something was missing. And that something is you, Sam.”

Sam stared as Ruby, waiting for her to make a move. When she did speak or move, Sam cleared his throat.

“I would put that jacket back on before someone comes up here.”

“Seriously. I just bared my soul to you and that’s all you…”

Sam pulled Ruby by the waist into him, planting his lips on hers. He kissed her with all the love and passion inside him, wanting to show her exactly how much he missed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss, lips pressing and tongues clashing. Sam sucked on her bottom lip, biting it as his hands roamed along her body. He missed touching her, having her so close.

He missed her.

Sam pulled away from their searing kiss, looking at her with hooded eyes. Ruby was breathing heavily, her eyes fluttering. He watched as her lashes caressed her skin, how swollen and red her lips were, the flush of pink along her cheeks. She looked so beautiful.

“So, does this mean you are coming back to me?” he asked with a whisper.

“Yes,” she breathed out, a coy smile playing on the edge of her lips. “Will you have me back? Have us, become a family?”

Ruby opened her eyes and Sam could see how bright they shined as they gazed into his. Sam smiled down at her, his heart exploding with joy.

“Of course. It’s all I have been dreaming about.”

“Good,” replied Ruby with a giggle. “Now, how about we talk about the handle of sales going on here and the new club we are planning on opening up in a few months’ time?”

“Alright,” Sam chuckled as he pulled Ruby closer into him. “Let’s see what kind of deal we can make.”

================================================  
Few Years Later

“Claire! Time for you to get dressed!”

Ruby yelled out as she walked through the house towards Claire’s room. She opened the door to find her eldest daughter standing in front of her mirror, examining her dress. Ruby smiled at how beautiful her daughter looked in the dark purple lace gown they had purchased a few days ago. Ruby had taken her earlier to get her makeup done and hair straightened for the party, a little spoiling for her special evening.

“You look so beautiful baby girl,” Ruby said at Claire, making her jump a bit.

“I didn’t hear you come in, Momma.”

“The door was open so didn’t knock,” Ruby laughed as she walked towards Claire, taking her hand. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, just nervous. You and Dad didn’t have to throw this huge party.”

“Sweetie, yes we did. How can we not make it a big deal that our baby girl graduated high school as valedictorian, gaining a full ride to Stanford for law.”

“It’s not that big of a deal, Momma,” Claire groaned.

“It is for me. I wanted you to have the best, and you did it.”

“I could stay back and help you and Auntie Meg with the business instead.”

“No, your dream is to become a lawyer and I don’t want you to give that up.”

Claire smiled at Ruby, wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

“Thank you, Momma, for everything. Love you.”

“Love you too, baby girl.”

After she made sure Claire was ready, Ruby made her way down to the first floor of their home with Claire, the rest of the family waiting for them. Ruby smiled as she saw Dean and Lisa talking to a very eccentric Alex who was bragging about her new bug collection. Meg was at the edge of the stairs waiting for her niece and best friend to come down, giving them a wide smile.

“Wow, hun! You clean up real good!” exclaimed Meg, pulling Dean and Lisa’s attention.

“She is right, niece,” whistled Dean which earned him a playful punch from Lisa.

“Don’t tease my girl on her big night, brother.”

Ruby turned to see Sam walking out his office, baby Jack in his arms fast asleep.

“Looks like someone couldn’t wait until after the party to get some sleep,” giggled Ruby as she walked towards Sam.

“Ellen was about to put him down but I stole him from her. Have to get every chance I get since I wasn’t here for his birth.”

“It’s alright, you were out on a business trip. At least you are here for Claire’s graduation party.”

“Couldn’t miss this for the world.”

“Hey Dad,” Claire said as she made her way over to Sam. “Mind if I go put Jack in his crib?”

“Hey, you get to hold him all the time!” Sam laughed before handing little Jack over.

Claire walked towards the baby room Sam and Ruby had added on the first floor, a room where they could avoid having to climb stairs with the newborn. Alex ran right behind her big sister, giggling. Meg, Dean, and Lisa walked over to the couple, all five watching the trio walk down the hall.

“You guys really did good with your kids,” Lisa mumbled as she looked up at Dean.

“Oh no, not yet. You see how devilish and wild Alex is!” exclaimed Dean when he got the hint.

Everyone laughed at his reaction.

“I mean, your eldest is one smart cookie. Not only did she graduate as number one, but she got a full ride to one of the best schools in the country,” Meg stated.

“She could have gone anywhere in the world,” Ruby made clear. “But she decided to stay in the states so she can travel more often.”

“Not like she couldn’t use the private jet,” Sam whispered.

“And your little Alex,” Meg continued. “I mean the girl is already so ahead in her classes, and such a curious little bug.”

“But those two got their brains from their Dad,” Dean stated. “I mean, didn’t Sam make sure they had a set study schedule plus extracurricular activities?”

“They might have gotten his studious attitude, but they sure did get that spitfire soul from their mom,” Lisa added.

“Time to see what little Jack will have in store for us,” whispered Ruby as she looked up at Sam.

“Whatever he does, we will make sure he goes on the right path,” Sam responded.

Meg and Lisa rolled their eyes as Dean huffed in response.

“What?” asked Ruby with attitude.

“Don’t get me wrong, but with their Dad being a mafia leader and drug lord in this city…” Dean began.

“And their mother the head of the entire prostitution ring…” continued Lisa.

“Don’t you think you two might be the worst to decide what the ‘right path’ could be?” finished Meg with the question.

Sam and Ruby looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders in response, causing everyone else to burst out laughing. Claire and Alex got back from their brother’s room, which made the adults realize that it was time to go. While Dean guided the girls out of the house to the car, Ruby and Sam stayed back.

“Have I ever told you how happy I am?” he asked Ruby.

“Yes, every single day,” replied Ruby smiling.

“Good, so what do you think about us celebrating our fifth wedding anniversary in Turquoise Coast, Turkey?”

“Wow, wanting to top last year’s trip?”

“I promised you the best always, didn’t I?”

Ruby giggled as she leaned up to place a soft kiss on Sam’s lips.

“Let me talk to Meg and see if she can handle the opening of the new club while I’m away.”

“And I can convince Dean to handle the new product sales and the weapons auction we have planned at the end of the month.”

“So, we leave the day after next and get back before Claire goes off on her summer trip?”

“Sounds like a plan, babe.”

“Good, now let’s go celebrate with our family before I rip that tux off you.”

“Hmm, you in this red gown is tempting me as well.”

Ruby laughed as she pulled Sam out the door, Dean already complaining about them taking too long. Sam jumped into the car and Ruby couldn’t help but watch all the laughter happening inside. Even after the nightmares that still plagued her, and her emotional scars still healing, she wouldn’t change her path in life if it always brought her to this moment. She had found a family and a man that loved her and cared for her more than his own life. Sam faced Ruby and gave her his beautiful smile, the same one he gave her the night they first met.

Maybe dancing with the devil didn’t turn out to be that bad after all.


End file.
